Compatibility of Two
by dreams-qaradise
Summary: One day, Rosalina teaches the smashers about a topic called 'Astrology'. No smasher knows what this is, except for Samus, and she is completely done with Peach's irrational behavior because of this so called lesson. This will unfortunately carry out for another eleven days, and it can only get worse. Discover the truth behind real compatibility. Rated M. Gift for my friend!
1. Astrological Beginnings

The grass grew gracefully on that K-2L planet that day..."Dad, do you think you could play with me? I'm bored." The little blonde had begged her father to accompany her on such a beautiful day, in the middle of August. Little Samus Aran had just turned three years old on August 6th, spending the limited amount of time she has left with her parents. Unfortunately, none of them knew this.

"Alright kiddo, let me get permission from your beautiful mother, alright?" Rodney Aran chuckled. His light green eyes glistened with joy. He appeared to be a strict guy, but he only had a heart of gold beneath that "chief" spirit he had in him.

She laughed. She laughed a laugh that would never be seen again by anyone else.

Her parents were murdered... right in front of those innocent, blue-green eyes.

* * *

Those same blue-green eyes, cold, pierced through the light as she swiftly opened her eyelids. She read her smartphone. It read, "7:00 A.M., Monday". The day was already starting _great._ Not. Samus Aran, like most people, hated Mondays. She could not stand how she had to go to a teaching class just to "improve" her fighting. It just never made sense to her. Why out of all people, does she have to be forced to go to a class where it is mainly for the newbies? Why should any of the first and second generation smashers attend? Most of them were well off and very prepared when fighting. If matters could not get any worse, they actually had to take notes in class, Oh- and the smashers are separated by species. If you're a human, or if you have human abilities and even look remotely close to a human being, you had to sit on the right side of the black box. Yes- a Black box. It is literally a room painted completely black with fighting materials hanging on the walls. Not to mention, it is a large box. It contains a training ground, a dimly lit light in the ceiling, an elevator for various reasons, and last but not least, the most comfortable chairs in that particular area of the ten story Mansion.

The tall woman removed herself from her black, galaxy covered, Queen bed. The "Queen of the Galaxy", as she sometimes likes to call herself. She was a queen, after all. From first glance, one would claim that she was arrogant, prideful, antisocial, and everything that fit in those categories. And while she could slightly admit she may be a bit prideful, and arrogant, she has come from a deranged life that led to her insecurity. One could never know that this strong, badass woman, was insecure at some point. In fact, most females are in their teenage years. It was natural. It was just as natural as her beauty. After taking a ten minute shower, she had been in her dark blue, two-piece zero suit. It was one of her favorite zero suits, mainly because it made her more confident in herself, regardless of however a man looked at her, which was probably just a perverted, dirty look. She did not care. She refused to let a man's uncontrollable, horny ways deter her from wearing what she wanted to wear. That is just how it goes. She applied some black lipstick, adding to the "Don't talk to me" vibe, and she walked out the suite-resembling dorm.

Her roommates were already gone, it appeared. The bounty huntress walked her fearless walk all the way down to that said Black Box. Most smashers had arrived. Her fierce eyes pained to see Ike sitting right behind where she usually sits. _'Nice. This day could not get any shittier.'_ Ironically, it did. She walked over, taking a seat in the familiar chair, only to realize Rosalina had been sitting in the "Teacher's" chair. Afraid was an understatement at this point. She wanted to ask Zelda what was going on, but she could not bring herself to say anything. She did not even want to be here right now, and Rosalina is teaching the class? The blonde sighed, rolling her eyes in frustration. They remained closed, as she leaned back in her chair, right in front of the coffee table that had been used for Ike's row. Unfortunately, Ike, Roy, Marth, and Link had been sitting in the row right behind them, along with the remaining male smashers who were human. The fact that majority of the pigs in Smash Mansion were right behind her was just disgusting to her. She even felt bad for the rest of the female smashers, including Peach... surprisingly.

Just past her back were a pair of lustful, light blue eyes staring at her. Samus felt this, however, class had begun and she was not in the mood to turn around and deal with someone's foolishness. Oddly enough, she kept telling herself that it was not Ike. Of course, it was him. A smirk plastered across his face, his attention shifted only on the woman in front of him. He was indirectly teasing her, and he knew that she knew that he was staring at her soul. Eventually, he shifted his attention to the transparent board in front of him. The headline was " **ASTROLOG** _ **Y**_ ". The blue haired mercenary raised his eyebrow, _'The hell?'_ Even he knew this had nothing to do with fighting lessons, but Rosalina had a different mindset. One would think that the smashers who handled magic could understand what this Astrology was, but not even Princess Zelda knew.

"So, as most of you may not know, I will be talking to you about Astrology. You all may be asking yourselves, "What does this have to do with fighting?", but it has almost everything to do with fighting. It is how a smasher wins their fight, how they lose their fight, and how they use their tactics to attack their opponent, but there is much more to Astrology. It is essentially how a person finds love, and how they deal with life. It is how someone experiences sex, communicates with someone of another sign, and it is how someone may build a relationship with another person regarding their compatibility. To start us off, we will be attending class for twelve days, since there are twelve signs in total. You will be arriving to class after breakfast, and everyone will leave to do whatever they desire after class has ended. Master Hand has put me in charge for these remaining eleven days, and you will accept it. Anways, let's get started. The first astrological sign is Aries. Any questions before I continue?" Rosalina had waited patiently to receive any questions that someone may have, but all she received were blank stares, and some death stares. Samus would have just completely left the room, but she was just not in the mood to do anything about it. The only option left was to block her voice out, yet it was slightly hard to do so. After a few silent crickets had passed by, she proceeded.

"Anyone who is born from March 21 to April 20 is in fact, an Aries. Whoever is born within those two dates are natural born leaders. They are fire signs, meaning that they will do anything they can to ultimately reach whatever they want in the long run. Aryans usually waste no time doing whatever they need to do, which can be seen as intimidating to other signs. Most people take them as just a person who wants to do nothing but work, and to constantly pace themselves, but they are much more than that. There are two kinds of Aryans. One type of Aryan may be harsh, determined, and studious, but another type of Aryan may be a little more laid back, funny, and even a little silly. Regardless of the type, both kinds are still willing to push forth their effort to ultimately achieve their goal. It would not be surprising if an Aryan smasher had won a tournament, nor would it be surprising if they fought with realistic mindset in terms of attacking their oppon-" Peach had raised her hand, politely, but it was obvious that she was growing impatient. She only wanted to know one thing.

"So Rosie, who would an Aryan's sex or love partner be? Hmm?" The light blonde princess flashed a daring smile. After her statement, the room broke out into laughter. In fact, most of the laughter came from the males, regardless if they were a human or a creature. Ike was an Aries, and so were some of the other Fire Emblem characters. One could say they were a bit embarrassed. Samus nonchalantly groaned in annoyance. She hated this crap. There was absolutely no reason to talk about this. She knew everything about astrology, and she just chose not to believe in such stupidity. ' _How can a zodiac sign determine who I would end up with? Bullshit.'_ She and a few other female smashers were agitated by Peach's comment. How immature.

Rosalina simply chuckled, sheepishly, but she continued, "Well... I suppose I could talk about romance next, but only for a small amount of time. their romantic partner is usually a Leo. It could potentially be a Gemini, and of course, an Aries. Anyone who is born from July 22 - August 23 is a Leo. These two signs nurture each other like no other, but these two can also be a nuisance for each other if both partners are overbearing. Leos have to be willing to accept reality in the relationship, and Aryans are the ones with the reality in the relationship. It depends on the couple. If you all may not mind me asking, who is an Aries here?" And with that, Ike, Marth, Roy, Lucina, and both Robins raised their hand. The remainder of the smashers had fixated their attention towards them. There was just a certain individual who was more fixated than others.

"Oh my goodies! Ike..! You're an Aries?! Oh Sammy..." Peach maneuvered her baby blue eyes towards Samus and back to Ike. The bounty huntress had not been giving her an ounce of her attention. The whole room fell silent. Everyone had secretly shipped those two, but this was just unexpected.

The bell struck. It was breakfast time. With Ike's eyes faced towards Samus's back, he eyed her, walking out the room. Her walk was still full of confidence, but he knew she was extremely pissed off by the way her shoulders were structured-

He shook his head, "I've had it with that princess. I don't know what the hell that was about, but I'm not tolerating it any longer." His friends had just been sitting around him, baffled. They had absolutely nothing to say, and they just saw the two princesses walk out the room. One was laughing her ass off, while the other one, taller than the one beside her, was not laughing at all. In fact, she was mad as well. Princess Zelda could completely understand why Samus stormed off as soon as the bell rang. She could not take this foolishness anymore. If those two would not stop trying to kill each other, "Peach, I swear to the Gods that I will completely abandon you if you ever perform such a childish act ever again. I am extremely tired of this, and I am tired of you acting like a ten year old. You need to apologize to Samus. It is not funny at all, actually."

"But Zelssss, those two just need to get married. I KNOW they have a thing for each other. I've seen them make out in the locker rooms and everything-"

" **Stop.** I have had it. Farewell." And that was that. The brunette had made her way to wherever Samus was, leaving Peach and a group of swordsmen in awe from listening to their conversation.


	2. Friendly Sessions

**From the last chapter**

"But Zelssss, those two just need to get married. I KNOW they have a thing for each other. I've seen them make out in the locker rooms and everything-"

" **Stop.** I have had it. Farewell." And that was that. The brunette had made her way to wherever Samus was, leaving Peach and a group of swordsmen in awe from listening to their conversation.

* * *

The group of men had finally dispersed, some heading back to their rooms, others heading towards the dining room for breakfast. As usual, Ike, Marth, and Roy were walking together to feed themselves. Ike had wanted to catch up to Samus to maybe have a discussion with her, but he figured right now was not a good time. The tallest swordsman- Ike, in the middle, beside him- Marth, who was the second tallest, and lastly, Roy- the shortest, on the other side of Ike's shoulder. These three reminded swordsmen of a non-blood group of brothers. One may think that one brother replaced another brother, but this was simply not true. They all had each other's backs, regardless of how many times they have hurt each other with swords, fire, or words. Usually, this applied to the whole group of swordsmen at Smash Mansion, but when it came down to these three? Nothing could break their bond. Sometimes, Link would join the trio as well, however, he does not stay for too long, since Marth and Link always find themselves arguing with one another about something. Whatever the issue was, these men had each other's backs, and that was that.

"Dude, we need to something about your girlfriend... Are you going to talk to her?", Roy had asked, full of curiosity. Not to mention how those two were not even dating. One could call them friends with benefits, either way it goes, neither of the two claimed that they liked nor dated one another. Aryans and Leos are just that stubborn.

"Roy, we are not dating, and she is not my girlfriend. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"As many times until you admit that you do love Samus, and you are already having some sort of infatuation with her in the locker rooms."

"It is **not** an infatuation."

"Then what is it? A sexual session with no meaning?"

" _ **Why** _ does it matter _?_ "

"So you've had sex with her?"

" **No**."

"So that means-"

"No it does not mean anything. Will you just **shut it**?" Ike was getting more than a little agitated at this rate. He just will not admit that yes, he has been having some sort of sexual..relationship with the bounty huntress. It is not like he _actually_ had sex. ' _...'_ Ike was lost at words, and Marth had basically pretended that he was never walking with the two to begin with. He was more so worried about Zelda's behalf. She seemed really fed up, which was not like her. Unless it was, and she just holds everything in.

It had been a good five minutes until the group arrived at the breakfast diner, with no sight of Samus, and absolutely no sight of Zelda. However, Peach, the lady in pink, was there, and she was mingling with her other female companions as if nothing happened. Suddenly, Ike was not really hungry. In fact, his hunger was never really an issue since he left Teacher Training this morning. He steadily walked towards the seat he usually parked his rear end on, but something kept prohibiting him from actually sitting down. The light blue pairs of his own eyes caught glimpse of Rosalina's light blue dress. Thoughts were racing eternally through his mind about that blonde, gorgeous woman- Samus. ' _Damn.. is astrology even real? I should ask her about it but.. that is what pathetic men do. Guess I'll just have to test Samus still.'_ He grinned menacingly, creating a 360 turn, eventually leaving the dining room. He never even sat down in his seat, nor did he eat breakfast, but he did not care. Samus was the most important person on his mind, and he just could not stop thinking about her.

Looking left, right, up, down, east to west, north to south, he just could not spot the flexible female. He was left completely clueless, and ' _Where the hell is she? I just don't get it',_ was the only thing he could say to himself. He found himself sitting against a tree outside in the beautiful weather. He was not even sure if trees existed, nor was he sure how he ended up outside in the first place. Ike just needed a break, and unfortunately, the indigo-haired swordsman could not find the woman he was searching for. ' _Mission failed. Great.'_ The man closed his mysterious, blue orbs, only to have a shadow reflecting against his limited vision. Already irritated enough, he scrunched his nose up, furrowed his eyebrows, and proceeded to ignore whatever was there. He was dead.

"Big guy is fast asleep, huh? I never would have thought." The familiar, seductive voice rang from a very familiar, female smasher. The male's heart paced and paced, eyes shot open, senses now fully activated. The first physical trait he noticed was her amazing, ocean-blue eyes, complimenting her healthy, luscious, blonde hair. With the little streaks of brown, her perfectly arched eyebrows, and her kissable, painted-black lips, the man picked himself up- now standing in front of her, taller by one inch. Anyone can see the passion between the pair. They secretly wanted to kiss each other's lips, to embrace one another, to share body heat, to actually understand what love felt like. They wanted all of these things, yet nobody said a word. Not one word was said. Ike could not say anything, Samus was waiting for a response. Nothing. Nothing came upon the two for as long as the world blocked those two away from the world. Ike gave up. He absolutely loved this woman, and there was nothing to make him say otherwise.

 _'What is this feeling? Why is he staring at me?'_ "Ike-"

 _'Damn..I love you so much. You are my whole fucking world, Sam.'_ "I was just resting. Look, I apologize, alright? Can we just.. forget about what happened earlier this morning? I.. I was looking for you, and I could not find you anywhere. So.. I ended up here. Are you satisfied?" The compassion in his eyes, searching her up and down only gave her another reason to cringe. She hated the way he looked at her. He was the only guy that ever looked at her in a way and it bothered her deeply.

' _Fuck..'_ "Nice to know that you actually care to look around for a woman. Anyways-"

"Samus.. can we just quit the horseshit here?"

"Ike, shut up?"

"No. Nobody is around us. We are completely alone, Sam. I don't know about you, but I really want to kiss you."

The male's blue orbs grew into a hint of lust, and the man could barely control himself. Everything about that Leo female, he loved, adored, cherished, lusted after. Samus was debating on whether to say anything, or nothing at all. The feelings were there, and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed their make out sessions, how he caressed her curves, biting on her lips, and neck. Baby bites. Forming hickeys all around her neck area, the purple marks belonging to Ike, and only Ike. Her heart rushed all the time she thought about how sexy he smelled-

' _Shit.. Samus stop. You hate Ike..'_ "Well, guess you'll just have to find another blonde bitch. Try Peach-" As she was saying this, she proceeded to walk off, only to her disappointment, his arms extended out, trapping her against the tree. This was not going well. Samus wanted it so badly. She wanted him to kiss her, but she could not let him see that. The fierce woman always stood her ground, not letting love, relationships, or friends get in the way of her success. However, Ike just would not stop, take no for an answer, or leave.

"Sam..", He cooed in her porcelain ear, sending butterfly kisses from her ear, making a trail down to the nape of her neck. He bit. One. Two. Three. The hickeys formed, and the woman groaned in sexual desire. She hated this so much.

'Ike..please..-" He couldn't take it any longer. His head dived in, and their lips touched, their heads bobbing back and forth with Samus's back shifting up and down against the tree as Ike was teasing her with his member. Yes- they were that close, and all he could do was smirk at the pleasure of hearing that voice. The voice he had loved and longed for so long. It was finally calling his name- not out of anger, but out of lust. The sweet charade had been kept up for around ten minutes before his fingers traced through the curves of her plump breasts, unfortunately shoving his hand away. Much to his disappointment, he knew that their session had ended.

"Ike..-"

"I know, it's okay. I understand, Sam. I'm just the happiest man right now." His toothy grinned, slightly blushing through his rough, porcelain skin.

Her heart skipped a beat, she said nothing else, and they departed.

* * *

 **It might be a little early to do something saucy but.. oh well :^D**

 **R &R! Also, I will be including Smash 4's newest characters sometime soon. : P **

**Chapter 3 will be up sometime soon.**


	3. She knows, He knows

**From the last chapter...**

"Ike..-"

"I know, it's okay. I understand, Sam. I'm just the happiest man right now." His toothy grinned, slightly blushing through his rough, porcelain skin.

Her heart skipped a beat, she said nothing else, and they departed.

* * *

Samus stood against the tree, dumbfounded, lost... confused. There was no real reason why she let him kiss her like that. At that very moment, she was officially confused about her own feelings. She did not know if she liked him, if she wanted him, or if she hated him, and still somehow wanted him. The matter of the fact was, she still wanted him. That man was like a good looking devil dressed in black, attractive clothing. He was always there during her worst times, always teasing the life out of her. It never failed. Those few words shriveled down her back...

 _"I'm just the happiest man right now."_

 _"I'm just the happiest man right now."_

 _"I'm just the happiest man right now."_

 _'His smile.. was he actually blushing..?-'_

"Samus, are you decent?" The soft, familiar voice belonging only to the most formal princess of Smash Mansion- Princess Zelda. Samus's _best_ friend. Literally. She could talk to her about nearly anything. She could rely on her for anything, even if she did not need or want help from her. If there was nothing else she thanked God for, it would have been the fact that she met Princess Zelda. Of course, she would never take advantage of her well-being, but the formal female has always offered to help her with anything, and everything. One would think these two are completely different because of their occupation, however, Princess Zelda was a tomboy herself. Both were quiet, not really prone to talking if they did not have to, or want to. The Pisces "Brunette", and the Lioness "Blonde" have always supported each other, no matter how terrible the situation was.

The taller woman's pupils enlarged- alarmed, yet unaware of her surroundings. Zelda noticed this, her ears heightened, taking note of everything all at once. She could already discern what had happened, and did not have to ask whether Ike and her made out or not, because she already knew the facts. She was _the_ Princess of Wisdom. It did not matter if Samus told her the truth, or told her a lie, she knew it already. The princess always asks her questions regarding how she feels, or what happened just to test her truthfulness. Many times in the past, Samus _thought_ she could lie to her and get away with it, but she failed miserably. Sometimes, she secretly hated how much Zelda knew. How much she could not hide things to herself anymore. The good part about it was, she would never tell Peach a single word about whatever they discussed.

"I'm.. fine." _Lies._ Many people could not discern Samus's spirit from looking at her eyes, listening to the tone of her voice, or anything of the sort. She was just that one mysterious person who was always portrayed as mad, furious, and nothing more. A madwoman. Not really revealing her true colors to anyone- a certain reputation she wanted to keep, nobody really understood her. The voice of her was monotone.. never changing. Always had a hint of anger and intimidation. Her oceanic, green-blue eyes- always cold, mostly uncaring.

"Samus, why do you insist on lying to me? I already know what took place. Excuse me if you do mind, but do you, or do you not have feelings for Ike?" Whether Samus was going to lie to her again or not, she always knew the answer still. There was no point in trying to lie to her again. It would practically be a waste. Her friend's tone hinted of slight irritation, but nevertheless, Princess Zelda had her way of controlling her behavior.

"Fine, Zel..I'll be honest, I don't know if I like him, but I am pretty sure I do not. ...There is absolutely no reason why I would like him. I am not here to find a love life, nor am I here to make friends. I am here to win the Smash Tournament and that is it. I came here to fight. Astrology is not real, Zel. None of this is real. This is just a made up universe. We could all be imaginary people who never existed. Who knows? Who cares? I do not. I just want to serve justice for my parents. I want to make my father proud. If not getting married, and being dependable on a man proves that, then Ike can kindly find some other woman. I don't believe in love, so therefore, I do not like him." The bounty huntress had been in complete denial. The female Leo that she was, she just would not give up, and although she was serious about serving justice for her parents, even _she_ knew she was lying. Her voice, her eyes, nor her stance, revealed her fibs though.

"You enjoyed his lips, Samus. I saw you two. I know the Goddesses have tied love between you two, and there is nothing you can do about it. You either need to accept the fact that you are falling in love, or the guilt will keep eating you alive. It is your choice. I understand that you are a strong, independent, and beautiful woman, but love strikes at any given moment... especially if you are not looking for it. That is the whole meaning of love. True love is unexpected, as there is no reason why you would love someone. They could appear at any moment in your lifetime, and you can just fall in love without actually accepting the fact." The brunette turned to face the entrance of the Mansion, only to see Prince Marth, Roy, and Link walking towards her. The male in blue approached the two women first.

"Good afternoon, Mi'lady, and Miss Aran." Marth had been unusually formal, and Zelda caught onto this. _'I suppose he has a reputation to keep.'_ Nevertheless, she bowed in sync with Marth. Link was already irritated at the sight, and Roy had been smirking to himself. Samus just wanted to ignore everyone, and she could not help but to roll her eyes.

" _Hi_." Was all she said, with her voice sounding so dry. She really never understood royal people. She knew those two acted so free when they were together, but why now do they have to act so prim and proper? What is the point of this?

"Well?", Link, growing highly impatient, spoke up. The day was not even half over, and he woke up irritated this morning... this situation was not helping either.

"O-Oh..yes, we needed to mention to you that Peach wanted to tell you two that she was very sorry. She wrote a letter, and she wanted me to give it to you and Miss Aran. I know nothing about the writing, but I assure you that she did not appear to be as apologetic as she should have been." Right after Marth had given Princess Zelda the hand-written letter, the bounty huntress was far done with everything.

"I'm leaving. All of this is bullshit. I don't like Ike, nor do I care about what Peach has to say. Wake me up when my death is actually here." With that, Samus took notion and left, going inside. Nobody stopped her, not even Zelda.

"I will talk to her later, thank you."

The two pairs had departed.

* * *

Princess Peach had made her way down the halls of the Mansion, with pride, joy, and happiness. She was a Virgo, a Virgo full of love. She was _the_ love match maker between man and woman, man and man, woman and woman- Anything. She believed in equality. In fact, she liked both genders, even though she had less patience with males in general. She believed that everyone was a beautiful person, no matter how cruel they could ever be.

 _'As long as I receive love, I do not think it matters what gender or sex they are. Love is a beautiful thing, and everyone deserves love... because if they do not, that is when people have existential crisis! Hehe.'_ These were her exact words that day. That one day when Zelda and her had a discussion about love, and where they were headed. Maybe this is why Samus and Peach could not get along for one cent. One believed in love, and one did not, and then there was that one female in the middle who was just there to be a counselor.

The optimistic blonde approached the dorm in which she resided in, however, a certain witch had appeared in front of her. Her fake smiles plastered on her face, already annoyed as hell. She just wanted to get in the room.

"Hello, Blondie... how have you been doing lately?" It was Bayonetta. Another tall female had joined Smash not too long ago. _'Where the fuck does she come from?'_ Peach knew of her and Samus's rivalry, and frankly, she did not understand why they were rivalries in the first place, other than those two being tall. They looked nothing alike, nor did they act alike. Bayonetta was far more flirtatious than Samus, and sure, Samus had her flirtatious ways, but it never resembled Bayonetta's flirtatiousness.

"Oh! Hehe! I am doing GRAND, how are you?" Peach acted everything but loyal. She was perhaps, very two-faced. Her light blue eyes sparkled falsely in the lit hallway, and not too far from the pair, Princess Zelda was heading towards them... and Samus could actually hear them from outside, and now both of them were approaching the door.

Coming closer, second by second, Zelda had arrived, only to see the pair talking. She slightly bowed her head as she approached them, but never said a word. She was in no mood. Instead, she fixed her hand on the doorknob, attempting to turn it. However, another female was behind the door, trying to do the same action. Princess Zelda stood back, meeting eyes with Samus.

Her eyes looked watery...

Princess Zelda was taken aback, extremely baffled to see that the strong, independent woman of the entire Smash Mansion appeared to have some form of emotional break down behind closed doors. Then again, it was no surprise at all. The strongest human beings have the softest hearts. In less than a second, both Bayonetta and Peach fixated their eyes on Samus. The bounty huntress had no other way of escaping, so she swiftly stretched her arm out, grabbing her royal friend, shutting the door.

Zelda said nothing, and all she did was let her friend lure her to the bedroom. She shut the door, and the taller woman silently sobbed.

" **Fuck fuck fuck fuck!** Zelda, you're right. Okay? You are fucking right. I.. I can't do this. I actually fucking love him. I have to leave. There is no fucking way I am going to stay in this mansion just to fall into deeper shit. I have to go. I need to depart tomorrow." Samus had been practically having an emotional and mental breakdown. She had been angry for so long. Angry for nearly twenty five years. The truth is, she is lonely. No, she was not unstable, but she was missing that one element that could make anyone feel important... and that was love. She hated herself for crying, she just did not understand anything anymore. She didn't want to understand. Everyone imagined her to be this cold, merciless hunter- never laughed, never smiled, never showed affection. Most younger females could even look up to her for being such an idol, but the truth was, she was never sure about herself. She just hated aspects of living. Samus had decided to deal with it, seeing how she never really had a choice, but if she did have a choice, and if she was old enough to save her parents, she would have. Would have, could not have, and never had a chance to.

"Samus! My Goddesses, calm down! Samus, please don't do this to yourself. You can not leave... I do not care about what you say, you are not leaving. I will not allow you to leave. This is why so many men and women lose their one chance to find true love, because they run away from it. Damn it, just stop!" Small, liquid crystals had formed in the greyish-blue eyes of the princess, out of frustration and hurt. She knew her friend was afraid of love. She lost love, and she did not want to lose it again.

"For fuck sakes if I see Ike again, I will lose my fucking mind. I can't see him again. I refuse to. I love him so much it hurts. I hate how he looks at me Zel... He looks at me full of confidence. I fucking hate that. He probably thinks he's the shit because he's just sooo fucking attractive. Well fuck him."

"Samus, do you hear yourself? You are insane. One minute you're saying you love him, next minute you are cursing him. You love him so much to the point that you're jealous of him.. Samus, you need to tell him how you feel."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Excuse you, I am not kidding, I am not joking, and I am not making any of this up. You need to tell him. If I have to force you to tell him your feelings, then so be it. Let Nayru take control over you two."

"Zelda."

"Samus, this discussion is over. You need to tell him before _I_ do something about it."

"Fine. Whatever." Still pissed at everything, Samus encouraged herself once more, and went on her merry way outside the dorm. It was as if nothing phased her. Eyes all dry, complexion was normal. No indications of crying, and the two were still standing at the door.

"Excuse you, I have things to get done." And with that, her Lioness walk continued on. "Prideful".

* * *

 **This was probably the longest chapter I've written. Anyways, I hope you guys like it so far. Please R &R so I can see what to do next with this. **

**~Ni**


	4. Fire to the Flames

**From the last chapter...**

"Excuse you, I am not kidding, I am not joking, and I am not making any of this up. You need to tell him. If I have to force you to tell him your feelings, then so be it. Let Nayru take control over you two."

"Zelda."

"Samus, this discussion is over. You need to tell him before _I_ do something about it."

"Fine. Whatever." Still pissed at everything, Samus encouraged herself once more, and went on her merry way outside the dorm. It was as if nothing phased her. Eyes all dry, complexion was normal. No indications of crying, and the two were still standing at the door.

"Excuse you, I have things to get done." And with that, her Lioness walk continued on. "Prideful".

* * *

Samus had figured Ike was in the training room, since he usually goes there after he eats, although he did not eat today. During her trip to the training room, a scandalous witch decided to follow her. Bayonetta, birth named 'Cereza', had waited for Samus to go down far enough to actually lurk around and stalk her. She had been very observant of the blonde ever since she arrived at the mansion. Bayonetta herself did not know exactly what it was but... she just could not stop staring at her. As she lingered behind her, Samus felt a very suspicious presence around her. In a swift heartbeat, she pulled out her taser, keeping it close to her body. She said not a word.

' _The best way to trigger a person is to stay silent. If it is a male, he would dart out quicker than a female. The females are usually the ones who prefer to hide...and based on my calculations, the person who is hiding, is more than likely to be a female. Most of the men are outside being little boys, which is not surprising at all to say the very least.'_ Being a born fighter, she always knew who was approaching her based on gender or species, and sometimes by the person itself. Being the sneaky person she always was, she chose to hide herself. _'I can play this game..'_

Before Bayonetta knew it, Samus activated her Power Suit through the power of her mind. It took a lot of energy, but Samus was in no mood to lose an unscheduled fight. Scheduled or unscheduled, the woman was always prepared, and that is just how she was. The witch eyed her very move, from activating the power suit to curling up into a ball. ' _Hmph...'_ Making the final decision, Bayonetta disappeared and reappeared to another destination. She decided that no, she could not fight Samus if she wanted information, but she could still linger around for some hot gossip.

Samus hid near an entrance to a nearby vent, leading to the training room. ' _I just need to forcefully break off the vent gate...'._ Maneuvering the gate left and right with her fists, she managed to open it, allowing herself to curl into a ball once more. Luckily enough the weather was not too hot to the point the air conditioner activated itself, not that it didn't matter anyways. The gravity and force of her power suit always kept her leveled. Taking a right, left, and another right, she arrived at her destination, only to see Marth and Ike training with each other. Both of them had their shirts off. Samus decided to deactivate her power suit, leaving her only in the dark blue, two-pieced zero suit she had on underneath. The moment her ocean-blue irises looked out the closed vent gate, she was left speechless. Feeling her heart pound with such irrational speed, her pupils could only gawk at Ike's toned body.

Her mind's presence, absent with filled thoughts. All she could do was stare. The woman could not help herself, and no matter how much she tried to turn her eyes away from the man, she just could not. She was mentally unable to do whatever she desired, because of this man. Eyeing him up and down, appeared: gelled back, spiky, Indigo hair that complimented his luscious, mysterious, light blue eyes- the eyes she could never read to save her own life. Still examining his features, her glistening eyes came across his steel chest- not too burly, but not too flat. His toned 8-pack, and the inviting, enticing abdomen that laid below had captivated her attention. The more she stared, the more she wanted him. ' _Wow..Zelda was right.. God, why this? Why him? What if this is just some joke? I can't actually love Ike.. if I did, I would be screwed. I can't afford it. But..damn..-'_

Stopped in her thought process, her attention shifted over to the one and only Bayonetta... who was actually approaching Ike and Marth. Nobody had noticed her still figure in the vent, or how her luminous blonde hair attracted the darkness in the vent. All she did was sit there, and sit there. Eyeing Bayonetta's every move, Ike's firmly pressed lips, and Marth's facial expressions- which he was quite terrible at hiding. Depending on these three to get the clues that _she_ wanted, all she could do was watch, say nothing, and stay still. She could feel her blood boil as she noticed her current arch enemy had been becoming too comfortable around Ike. They were talking- _'What are they saying?' _

Samus could not make the words out, but all she knew was that Bayonetta was enjoying herself _way_ too much. Still unable to read Ike's facial expression, which highly annoyed her, she came to an assumption that he did not mind how close she was. _This_ crossed the line, but she refrained herself.

' _Stop Samus... he doesn't like her. He likes **me.** And I will make sure of that.' _

* * *

_Ike's POV_

 _'She thought I didn't notice her staring through the vent, but she was wrong. I smelled her scent as soon as she entered the gate from the other side of the training room. I can sense her anywhere. Not one time did I shift my eyes to see if she was really up there, because she was. There is no denying the fact that she came all the way to this room to stalk me. I'm not cocky, but I'm just waiting for her to tell me the truth.'_

 _'I just want you to tell me, Samus.'_

 _'I don't ask for much, but when I do, I want something special. And that special person is you.'_

 _'I know I tease you often, but baby please forgive me. If teasing is the only way to get your attention, then I have to settle for that option, like most men do.'_

 _'The second I see you, is the moment my faith gets restored. I know, I know that I was slightly unstable during the times of Brawl.. but I've changed Samus. And yes, I do cry when I'm at my worst, but I will show you my best, dear. If you just give me one chance, I promise to show the world to you. And if I break that promise, baby please kill me. You don't need me.'_

* * *

Maybe Samus could not notice Ike's facial expressions, but Marth certainly could, and he knew. He knew those two were fighting over each other. Marth had been aware of Ike's crush since the beginning of time. The Hero of Blue Flames would act completely different when around his friends, and when Samus was forced to be around them. There was not a drastic change- but it was a change to say that yes, it was noticeable to very few swordsmen. There was only a few small differences- he smiled, his eyes brightened full of love, lust, and admiration, his posture. Those were the dead giveaway signs of a man's emotions, and if all else failed, his attention span.

As patient as Marth was, he was beginning to feel impatience. He never really liked the presence of this Bayonetta woman, and he had absolutely no reason why, but this was just a new low- intentionally trying to get close to Ike for no apparent reason. Only Peach could pull that off and still not get away with it. At least she had the decency to apologize for her behavior, whether she meant it or not. He picked on Ike's irritation in a heartbeat, and that was when he had to end the conversation.

"Please pardon the interruption, but Miss Bayonetta- did you hear about Peach's upcoming slumber party? It is coming up in a few days I believe. I was w-"

"Yes, actually, Blondie informed me about it a few minutes ago.. Is it any of your business?" Bayonetta was becoming very skeptical of whatever the reason for Marth to bring this subject up. All she did was smirked to herself. ' _Some of these people are disgusting. If not.. all of them. Well- that one brunette seems nice but, I've never held an actual conversation with her. Who's to say she's not gross either?'_ Out of the wood works, she just started cackling to herself, leaving both Ike and Marth with their mouths open.

"I am sorry, boys, but I have some..female things to take care of. Maybe I'll catch _you_ at the Slumber Party, _Tiger._ "

"You won't. Not sure if you realized, but my name is Ike. Thank you." A sarcastic smile grew upon the man's chiseled face.

"..Right. Anyways, Ta-Ta!" And off Bayonetta went- or disappeared.

After the fifteen minute conversation had _finally_ ended, the Blue Prince spoke up, almost reluctant on doing so, because he knew his friend was extremely mad, disgusted, and slightly violated right now. Even he felt violated, and she was not even advancing towards Marth himself.

"Ike?"

"Yep?"

"I'm going to leave... uh.. try to avoid her, if you could."

"Oh I will", was said, and had abruptly ended their conversation. Waving goodbyes, the two departed ways. One did not depart that far though, and he was still very aware that a certain woman was up in that vent, eavesdropping the whole entire conversation, and scene. What a devil. ' _Didn't think she had the patience... Guess I'll have to reward her for it.'_ A kinky grin only grew on the man's face, with thoughts flying through his mind.

Not too far away from where he was headed, Samus had made a quick decision to escape since nothing else was left for her to see, however she didn't know that a visitor was coming to see her in that same vent. As she crawled through the vent, making a previously created path with her knee marks, she heard noises coming to her direction.

' _Oh shit who is that?'_

 _'Fuck.'_

Her heart bounced back and forth, running out of options to hide. There were only four sections in the stupid vent, and both of them were nowhere near the actual vent exit. She was running out of time, second by second, millisecond by millisecond. It begins.

He comes crawling through, making the first right. Hearing the movement, she crawls down and makes a left.

 _Creaak, t_ he vent makes as Ike brushes his knees against the hideaway spot. He makes a left.

She can't hear him.

Another left he makes. following his sense of smell. He triggers her, silently crawling behind her.

' _Oh my God, who is there?.. Wait-'_

A faint smell had struck her senses. ' _..Men's cologne. That can only be one person... but how the fuck did he know I was up here?'_

Thinking to herself, and thinking to herself. She ran out of time. He tapped on her shoulder, and with one turn, both sets of blue eyes met each other. One light blue, the other- Cyan, with a hint of Tiffany blue.

"Nice seeing you here, if I do say so myself." Alarmed at the voice, her heart reacted poorly again, or that was what her psychological thinking was. She literally could not think to herself. This may be the one time she actually showed fear, and that was because his voice had a hint of seduction. ' _Was his voice always like this? Oh fuck me.'_

This was just great. Absolutely great. Not only is she now stuck in a vent with the first AND last person she wanted to see, but now his motives were nothing of the good kind, and sadly enough- Samus wanted this.

' _I can't deal with this shit, I have to resist this.'_

"Well, it's not a pleasure seeing you here either."

"So, why are you up here then? You knew that I was coming for you, baby."

"Fuck off, Ike. I'm not playing games with you."

"Fine, but answer this question."

"No. I'm not answering shit, leave me alone."

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to play this the hard way- I saw you staring at me."

Her eyes widened- fearful, shocked, unable to process what he had just actually said. Half believing her ears, not wanting to accept the fact- He caught her, and there was no way out of this. Why else would a woman go out of her way to crawl through some vent way? But Samus was still a Leo, and whatever the reasoning was, she stood her ground- no matter how absurd her answers would be.

"Not everything is about you Ike, and I wasn't staring at you. Now you can leave, case closed. I have other shit to do." Without thinking twice, she attempted to crawl past Ike, but to no avail, he prevented her from moving.

Without hesitation, his lips pressed against hers, as he embraced the size of her hands, he maneuvered them to cup around his neck. Taking full control of the woman in front of him, he managed to push her back against the vent barrier. Now Samus being completely stuck, she had no choice but to embrace his passionate, fiery kisses. The more they kissed, the stronger the fire.

Ike began to cup her chin, pushing blonde particles of hair past her ear. Kissing her still, he licked her black-colored lips, asking for permission to enter inside. Without thinking, Samus allowed entry, their kisses deepening every second that passed. Their tongues engaged in a war full of love and passion, fighting for dominance.

The fire signs were the most dominant of them all, fighting for what they wanted, and needed- the pair could not stop themselves. Electric waves flowing throughout their bodies, they were an unstoppable flame. Moans, groans, and more moans radiated throughout the area. Some smashers noticed the frequent clanking coming from above, but they didn't care. All they wanted was love, sex, and comfort. It started from innocent, small butterfly kisses to neck biting to stripping in less than eight minutes, and they had no care in the world.

Rubbing her fingers against the black, 'No Sympathy' tattoo imprinted on Ike's toned back, she ran her other pair of fingers from his staircase to his member, rubbing it in such a teasingly manner. The woman bit her lip with scandalous thoughts running through her mind, and she proceeded to lick her black-colored lips, only to lick her partner's pair of lips. She chuckled, he chuckled- a sign of comfort and content.

Minutes had gone by and Samus was now covered in more hickeys- two on each side of her upper thighs. Both were tired, hot, and sweating due to the lack of air condition in the vent. They couldn't concentrate on anything else except the make out session they had engaged in a few minutes ago.

"...Ike.., I need to tell you something." Her attention span was half there, and was half gone due to lack of energy, but she managed. She did tell Zelda that she would complete her mission, and that was that.

"Hm?.. Was I bad?" Ike grew full of concern now, having absolutely no clue what she was going to say, and sure, it sounded stupid since she was practically moaning the entire time, but he just needed to make sure.

"What? Ike- N-No. I mean, you were decent." She was lying. Samus had never felt anything like that in her life. That kiss was nothing like the other ones. It was like this kiss had no intentions of teasing each other for wanting revenge. And sure, she enjoyed that last kiss, but... this kiss was just amazing to her.

"I was only decent because we didn't have sex, but I guess that's not what you wanted to tell me, hm?" He struck one of his famous, irritating, sarcastic grins, and Samus mentally slapped herself for actually liking this dude once again. ' _Maybe I shouldn't tell this loser... then again-'_

"I like you... a lot. - That's it. Nothing special. Well I'm going to leave now." Another attempt to exit- failed.

"Sam, there's no reason to leave like this. I like you too.. Maybe even more than that." Ike had muttered that last sentence, lowly.

"..What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, we should get going."

"..Right. If you mention this charade between you and me- You're not living to see the next hour."

"Alright, baby."

"Don't call me that."

"Well excuse me, Princess." Samus had used all of her strength not to slap him, and she didn't. They both exited the area safe and sound. No broken limbs, no broken bones. Just carrying a fiery aura with them as always.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon! I need to work on my descriptions. Please R &R if you will. **

**bleh : P**


	5. The Invitation of Despair

**From the last chapter...**

"I like you... a lot. - That's it. Nothing special. Well I'm going to leave now." Another attempt to exit- failed.

"Sam, there's no reason to leave like this. I like you too.. Maybe even more than that." Ike had muttered that last sentence, lowly.

"..What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, we should get going."

"..Right. If you mention this charade between you and me- You're not living to see the next hour."

"Alright, baby."

"Don't call me that."

"Well excuse me, Princess." Samus had used all of her strength not to slap him, and she didn't. They both exited the area safe and sound. No broken limbs, no broken bones. Just carrying a fiery aura with them as always.

 **Warning: Below will contain a chapter that may be sensitive for certain viewers, if concerned, please ask me before reading, or just avoid reading this chapter.**

* * *

It had already been close to dinner, and neither of the two understood where time went. As they walk down the halls, they receive stares from little children. Samus had tried her best to ignore them, but she just could not. What was their problem? Have they never seen a guy and a girl walk together? Soon enough, they came to depart at the entrance of the dining room. Master Hand preferred them to be at the area fifteen minutes prior to getting themselves situated for food. One table had been catered to the swordsmen, and placed right across from it, was the women's table- or just Peach, Zelda, and Samus's table. The rest of the women sat at a different table due to status. Although Peach would occasionally ask some females to come over to eat with the trio, they would just refuse to do so. Despite the many arguments that Samus and Peach had, they were always somehow close friends through the works of Princess Zelda's counseling.

The dining room was entirely dim due to the lack of light. It set in the fancy mood for most smashers, although some just did not care about their lack of manners. Ones like Kirby, Dedede, and other creatures just invited themselves to other people's dinner tables, eating up every single piece of food remaining, including the crumbs. One by one, Kirby would be seen, sucking up the food with no effort. Peach could just sit and laugh for hours at the sight, however Samus found this annoying. Zelda had her giggles as well as the rest of the females dining in. The laughter died down soon afterwards, and Peach gave all of her attention to all of the women eating their food. She decided to acknowledge her chance to announce the big slumber party coming up, standing up from her seat.

"Ladies! Attention please!", Her voice rang through the room, gaining attention from each table, the men included. ' _Now, I just need to announce the slumber party..'_ Everyone had paused, no longer taking bites of their food. The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom finally had a chance to say what she had to say. She smiled her cheery smile, and proceeded to speak.

"Well as you all may know, I will be hosting a slumber party perhaps tomorrow, and I want all of the ladies to join! Well... no little children please, I will not tolerate it. Anyways... Yeah! Please come! It will be soo much fun, the party will be held in my room. If any of you do come.. just bring a few bottles of wine because we are not sleeping for a second. That is all I have to say.. Oh! And wear your best sleepwear. We all want to look flawless now do we not? Any questions?" Some people stared, others chuckled, and the rest seemed to be really interested in what the slumber party was going to be about. The Pink Princess had waited for anyone to raise their hands- which a few people did. Link spoke first.

"So..are the men invited?" He cocked a smirk, gaining a few laughs from the same table he was sitting at. Peach did not find this laugh-worthy.

"Um..No? It's a Girls Only Slumber Party... which means anyone who has a dick is not invited, Thanks!" She winked, the women laughed. It was just about to get dramatic.

"Anymore questions? None? Good, because I will not be answering anymore foolishness." As Peach sat down in her seat once more, Samus just simply rolled her eyes. She was not going, and nor was she planning to at any given moment. The Bounty Huntress always managed to avoid going to the gossip-filled party. She pretended nothing happened just then, deciding to eat once more. Only she noticed the stares she was getting from her fellow blonde roommate. Irritation had risen from her blood, but she had no choice but to ignore her. Peach finally spoke up.

"So, are you going Sammy?"

"No. I never go, I never will."

"Aww but it will be so much fun! You _have_ to go."

"Not interested. Sorry, I don't socialize with gossipers."

"Huh, well I know what you'll be spending _your_ time doing, and I will certainly gossip about that." Peach sent a devilish grin from across the table, and this was when she had crossed the line with her blonde "friend". Without thinking once, Samus shot up from her seat, sending daggers and threats over the circular stand.

"Do you want to take this outside? I dare you to fight me." Samus had grabbed a nearby wine bottle sitting on the stand, threatening to throw it at Peach's face. This only caused Peach to roll her bright blue eyes, leaving Samus no choice but to swing...but before she could do so. Zelda had to intervene, grabbing Samus's violent arm, and blocking Peach's torso.

"Will you two stop and eat your food?! I should not have to act like a personal guardian for either of you. Both of you are over twenty five years old, and you still act like little children. It does not make any sense, whatsoever. Can we just eat like the women we are supposed to be without having to threaten each other with words and items? It does not matter who is going, and who is not, the point is, we need to know how to love each other. There is no reason for us to argue all the time. We have been residing in the same damned mansion for more than ten years, and we still act like enemies. Goddesses, I am tired of it! If you two can not settle yourselves by the time this slumber party occurs, then I will not be speaking to either of you." The Wise Princess received attention from the table in which all of the swordsmen sat at. One could really say that Zelda really has not had a lot of patience with anyone lately, stress, as she calls it. Even when she is away from home, she still worries about her loved ones back in Hyrule. She never really seems to receive a break from anything, whether it is bickering between Peach and Samus, Ganondorf, or just filing papers. As usual, Ike, Link, Marth, and Roy took note of the arguing coming from the nearby area. Only three of them actually wanted to prevent the two blondes from continuing a minor conflict, and as desired, the trio did so, walking over to them as swiftly as possible.

Ike grabbed Samus's occupied hand, while both Marth and Link stood nearby the two princesses.

"This is embarrassing. Nobody asked you guys to come over! Besides.. I can take care of myself."

"Mind you, I only came to retrieve Sam. I could care less about what happens otherwise." At this moment, everyone in the room was watching them and their shenanigans. Some women even muttered 'Aww' as Ike began to wrap his arms around her waist, cradling her neck with butterfly kisses. Samus had no idea what to say, when to say it, or if she should say anything at all. Her porcelain face, flushed in a slight pink. Luckily, it was quite dark, so nobody saw this.

Peach rolled her eyes, "That is exactly what is wrong with her. She is spoiled by you! You are the reason why she thinks that she is queen, and it is all about her. Well guess what? It is not, and I am sick of getting treated like trash! _I_ am the queen here, and there is nothing you can do about it!", and sent her scowls, only to have Samus attack her with her own words. The room was filled with silence, and nothing else mattered except what had been going on in front of the other smashers. The bounty huntress spoke up.

"Peach, having a crown does not necessarily mean you are truly of royalty, especially if you do not have bitches bowing down to you. Besides, last time I checked, you were begging on your knees so your ass could live, sweetie." The taller blonde sent dagger eyes down Peach's spine, waiting for her to physically attack her. Her standing position said it all, but she was just about bark, and no bite.

"Both of you guys have the nerve to use this language? There will be no bitch bowing anywhere as long as I am here. I thought we were all here to support each other, but I suppose not. I do not understand you two, why do you feel the need to worship yourselves just to make the other person look bad? If I have to lock you two out tonight in the hallway, then so be it. I simply do not care. I have had enough with this pettiness. Have a nice rest of the evening. With Farore's wind, she left nothing of a trace, as if she was never there.

In less than two minutes, the room went back to it's regular chatting. This time, it was not Samus who left, but it was Zelda, and whenever she left the scene, her temper was never good. One would have thought the princess did not have such a temper, but oh she did. Nobody truly knew who Zelda was, because she always hid her true colors with the calm personality she had. Nobody really knew of her temper except Link, and maybe Peach and Samus. For the most part, only Link knew, and her temper was never pretty, in fact, no woman's temper is. Princess Zelda just wanted to be alone for a few hours without anyone running after her, or persuading her to come back to the table. She was tired of nearly everyone. Nobody understood the true role of a mature princess. They always had to take on their own problems, and everyone else's. She never has time for herself. Even if she wanted to run around in the grassland, just to get dirty... she could never do so. The brunette just wanted to run through the trees, escape freedom, get her hands dirty, climb trees, and feel the fresh wind. She thought about this, closing the dorm room, soon locking it as she kept her promise. They deserved it anyways.

' _I'm going to do this... and nothing will stop me.'_ She was tired of acting prim and proper, she just wanted to release the inner tomboyish ways she has always obtained as a child. They never left. Her alter ego, Sheik, was her only escape from the royal behavior she had to maintain, and nobody could still believe that was truly the Royal beauty beneath that tissue and jagged cloth. This was it... and was the only moment in a lifetime where she would be able to escape Hell. Instead of walking to the main entrance of the mansion like a normal person, she decided to transform into Sheik, escaping throughout the window from Samus's room.

* * *

The Night sky had fallen, shining with beautiful, white stars. They twinkled, twinkled, and twinkled. Never burning out. The weather had a nice touch- the breeze felt clean, and the trees swayed nicely- Freedom. The melanin in Sheik's skin radiated in the moonlight, as her blonde locks did. She ran, ran through the grasslands and into the forest. She wanted to swim, break free, and do nothing else but inhale the nature surrounding her. Goddesses forbid her of getting caught, running wild with no sense. This was nothing like Hyrule... no creatures reappearing at night for no given reason... No evil spirits, nothing of the sort. Only fireflies, crickets, and other insects with no harm intended. She loved it... she loved all of this. She arrived at the lake hidden behind the greenly forest. This is where she washed all of her sins away. _'Goddesses...I want to be clean again, and may I walk back to the mansion with peace on my soul.'_

As she transformed back into her own body, one by one, her royal fragments of clothing, stripped, falling on the floor. Her purple corset fell first, only leaving her porcelain, plump breasts to show. She never really wore a bra, and it was never out of the norm for her to not do so. Off came her long skirt, with nothing else on... she took a chance, and lightly touched the pure, fresh water. It was a crystal blue, it had never looked so clean before until now. She almost stepped in the water, looking left and right to make sure nobody was around to see her naked body. She might not have had breasts as large as Samus's or Peach's, but she did have a full, rear-end, and that was enough to make her alarmed about her surroundings. Luckily her hair was long enough to cover both private areas, but that did not mean she could take advantage of this. With one quick look, she removed her crown, and placed herself in the water, slowly but surely.

The Hylian princess had done nothing but looked at the sky... As she looked upwards, her body motioned deeper in the blue abyss. Untangling her braided hair, gently, she dove in the water. The woman prayed to Goddesses that nobody of the sort would come and find her here. There would be no reason to, right? After all, everyone stayed away from the forest at night. She never understood why. All of those rumors about souls coming back to life just to attack others was just a myth, and even if it was not, it would not have scared her. She was used to this.

Water flowed through her cuticles, and her brown hairs. It soothed her mind, her stress.. the pain she was enduring. The shells under her eyelids were lifted, and her tiredness faded away. Restoration. Black eyeliner pour down her smooth, china doll cheeks. She was crying, and nobody knew. Nobody had ever seen her cry like this. She could not stop herself, nothing could stop her black tears from flowing. She wanted to be pure again. All she could think about was the life she never had. She was a dreamer... the Pisces woman wanted all of her dreams to come true. No more realism. Her only escape was the dreams she had dreamed of, and because she knew she was trapped before, her only escape was running away. Her mind, slowly going insane. The princess was sad... her blue-grey eyes lit up with a gleam of sadness hidden within her iris. Depression. Over the years, she became colder, and colder. Tired of everyone, everything, and nothing else that stood a chance. Attempting to fade away, she had no reason to live any longer. Countless saving, countless running away, countless faints.

' _Father... why? Why did you leave me? I thought I could take care of myself, but you see, I am just an emotional wreck. You betrayed me you reckless fool... and I will never forgive you for that. Now I am stuck here, catering to other people's needs except my own... and now I am stuck. Depressed, with no parental guidance. Your foolish choices... foolish, foolish choices. I won't forgive you. I never met my mother because of you. Who can say that I can ever forgive myself? I have done nothing wrong... I..I have tried. I...I give up. I'm not dealing with this anymore than what I have to. Besides, nobody will miss me, will they? Everyone is too busy worshiping themselves..'_

...

* * *

Peach and Samus ran to the dorm with nobody stopping them. It had been awhile since they've seen Zelda, and the two, much less Peach, felt extremely worried about their royal friend. The taller blonde felt nothing but regret and hurt. Samus had to admit she had been acting extremely snobby lately, and she had no excuse to.

' _It's my fault, isn't it? Just like my parents' death. I refuse to let this happen... I know Zel, I know that you are about to do something terrible, and.. I can't risk that. I refuse to let you harm yourself over some petty shit...'_ Samus couldn't help herself. She left Peach in the dust with her Chozo DNA. Running, running away only to come to a stop at the locked door. The huntress put full force on the door knob, maneuvering it left and right.

"Damn it...Zelda, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid..." The blonde had no choice, leaving her to burst down the door, beating it to death. Searching everywhere, every room, every nook and cranny, no Zelda. Her heart panicked, deepening with fear. With no more time to think, she had no other option but to jump out the window placed in her room. Zelda was her only real best friend, and she would damn herself if she lost her. They may have been polar opposites as far as behavior, and keeping a temper, but this was no reason to run off and attempt to do ridiculous things. She was always conscious of how she acted whenever the brunette was not feeling up to par. Taking note of her depression, the blonde knew deep down inside where her friend was, and she ran straight towards the hidden lake.

Peach was no longer in sight, and she was glad about it. This was one of the moments where she almost wanted to wish Peach had never shown up to the mansion in the first place, but for some reason... just for some reason, even Samus knew she'd miss her. Admittedly enough, Princess Peach _was_ the one who made everything fun. Whether it was her obnoxious planning, or her obnoxious voice screaming throughout the building from laughing her lungs out... she always made a way.

A few minutes in, and Samus had already approached the lake. The royal princess's clothes were there, but she was not. Samus's blue orbs searched all around, looking for an answer, a sign.

"Zelda! Where are you? Look...I'm not here to yell and make a scene but... you need to come out. I'm worried, and if you don't come out within ten seconds, I will make you come out... I know you're depressed.. and I know that you're slightly mad at both me and Peach right now but, we care about you. Well, at least I do. I mean it... I didn't think I would ever say those words but..I did. I don't want to lose you, or anyone close to me for that matter. I'm tired of getting hurt, and I am tired of hurting. Please just come out... that's all I want. You are my best friend Zelda, and yes, I do need you." Samus gave in all of her strength to keep herself from shedding tears even the least little bit. She didn't even understand why she was crying. ' _Why am I crying so much lately..?'_

Pondering whether or not to drown herself, her Hylian ears rang. She heard her voice. At first, she could hardly believe it was Samus Aran. Mostly because her voice seemed shattered a bit, and was not as cold as it usually would have been. She remained silent in the water, thinking, questioning, confused... only to make her final decision before her friend unwillingly forced her out of the water, and into the now cold air. She swam up, slowly, slowly, and slowly... until her face reappeared above the water level, with only her mouth and anything below that, covered.

None of them said a word to each other as they made eye contact, but Samus had to speak up, because she was just baffled about how distorted her friend's behavior was lately. She was even slightly afraid to say anything, because her temper was not completely gone.

"Zelda... Why? Why the fuck would you do this to yourself? You know, I am really pissed off at you right now. I should be happy that you did not come to conclusion just to drown yourself... but I am highly pissed off.. because of that decision you just made. And believe me, I am admittedly relieved you never did drown, it's just... I..I care about you, and whether you knew it or not.. I wouldn't be able to live, knowing that my friend killed herself just because of some stupid argument that occurred awhile ago. Zel..-" She took notion of her friend moving upwards, her mouth now uncovered.

"I know..Sam, I apologize.. I just could not take it anymore. I was just.. so tired of everything. I know.. I know you are disappointed, and so am I. I am stronger than this... but.. it was as if something controlled my mind..What was it? Perhaps I was possessed and... I just lost my mind.. I just wanted to run free, and the next thing I knew it, I was talking to myself... Cursing my father for leaving me, when he was executed.. Oh Nayru, I am so awful..what have I done? Everything...everything wrong, I should have drowned myself while I was at it!"

"Zelda, will you shut up and get a hold of yourself? That is bullshit, all of it is bullshit, and you know it! I don't mean to speak harshly towards you, but you need to wake up, and smell the fresh air. This is real life, and it is not going to get any easier than this shit. You've been living in the clouds for way too long... please, do yourself a favor and wake up, because if you do not... you really will die.. and it will not be intentional either." Samus heard rustling through the trees, and once again, she pulled her gun out with no hesitation, while doing so, Zelda removed herself out of the water, grabbing her clothes, hiding behind a tree. With one spell, she came out fully dressed.

"Show yourselves, before I fuck you up, and I mean show yourselves **now.** " Within a few seconds, Ike, Peach, Marth, Link, and unwillingly, Roy came out with their hands held up. A smile formed on Zelda's face, because she knew that her friend was crazy enough to shoot without thinking once.

"Damn..we're sorry, Sam. We just came to check up on you two. Especially when us three saw Peach crying in the middle of the hallway.." Ike spoke up, mainly talking to his unofficial girlfriend.

"..It's true..I'm really sorry Sammy, and Zellie.. I haven't been acting like a nice girl these few weeks, and I have no reason to justify my behavior... I just wanted all of us to have some girl time.. because we've never really had any time to ourselves this tournament. I have been really lonely, and although Rosie is here... I mean.. you two will always be my loves..W-Well- I mean..um.." Peach giggled at herself, because she spilled everything in front of everyone.

"..What..?" Zelda couldn't really understand what she was saying, not because she didn't want to understand, but when it came to actually being liked by another person, she was completely naive. Whenever she gave advice to someone else, anyone would hardly believe this naive woman would be the one who's actually giving the advice.

"N-Nothing! I mean.. I guess you could say that..um..I've always had a thing for tomboys?" She blushed a pink shade in the dark due to embarrassment, especially since she really did not mean to confess it in front of literally everyone that she did not want to confess in front of.

"..That's not surprising.. I mean.. you have a staring problem, Peach." With no harm intended, Samus bluntly put it out there that she caught Peach staring at her a few times, and it frankly annoyed her sometimes, but she always knew why. She didn't care though. She really did not care. Peach liked anyone who was attractive to her in personality, and yes, Samus's attitude really did get under her skin sometimes, but she always knew Samus had a really good heart inside.

"That is okay, Peach. I believe it is safe to say that we all need love, and regardless who it is from, we all deserve it." Zelda spoke up, genuinely. After the confession, she was not surprised either. Nobody was.

"Uh, yeah, unless it's Ganondorf." Link had cracked a joke, causing everyone, even Samus to slightly laugh, or even show a smile. Once again, nobody except Ike could see this smile. He walked over, and embraced her in his arms. Samus wanted to shove him away, due to embarrassment, but he was just too strong. They stayed glued to each other, and he turned her torso over, burying her face in nape of his neck.

"Ike.." The blonde muttered, muffled. The group had watched them in their embrace. All of them had a content smile on their face. If astrology really is real, then these two probably were really meant to be together. Everyone could just see the passion between those two, and while Samus refused to admit her love for him out in the public, even she had trouble resisting him now. He sent butterfly kisses all around her face, everywhere except her lips, teasing her. He backed himself up against a nearby tree, guiding Samus to come along with him.

"Hey you two.. I think the forest may be the last place you want to make out in, or do any further action if you know what I mean.." Roy grinned devilishly, only to get a mini slap from Peach.

"Never interrupt a couple in their love-making.. besides, we all have been secretly waiting to see this moment, or at least I have." Peach giggled, only to leave Zelda to blush in silence as she turned her head away.

Ike and Samus took note of this, prohibiting themselves from proceeding any further. Both of them were flushed, to say the least. The most either of them had did was cleared their throat, and looked away.

"I wonder if I'll experience anything like that..." Marth hadn't spoken the entire time up until now, but he was really interested in their relationship. Mainly because it seemed well-balanced, full of every possible element that a couple ever needed. Love, Sex, Passion, and Comfort. However, he began to doubt himself...

"Marth, I assure you, that you will find someone out there who loves you deeply." Zelda's sweet voice gave him hope, but it was for a limited amount of time. A few years ago, Princess Zelda told both Link and Marth that she just wanted to be friends. She really could never understand how anyone would find suitors through a tournament... but then she realized that Samus had found love because of this event right here. She began to regret her decision a bit.

' _..It can not be too late, can it?'_

"I think we should get going before we all get eaten alive by some unknown creature. Especially lover boy."

"Oh shut up, Link. We all know your ass would get eaten before mine would." Ike got defensive, teasing the Hylian man a bit. The girls rolled their eyes at immaturity, while the men laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you run so slow?" Crossing his arms, he became agitated.

"Actually Link, he can run fast.. he has a lot of metal on, so it prevents him from running at full speed. I should know. Anyways, enough arguing, we all know that neither of you would stand a chance against me, so what's the point of arguing?" Samus winked her right eye, flirting a little bit.

"..Shit..she's right."

"Likewise."

The group had shared another laugh once more, and they all headed back to the mansion...

* * *

 **I'm sorry guys, I know it was probably a depressing chapter this time... but I did put a warning. This Zelda is based off of TP Zelda, and she seems really depressed in the game, so I just tried to make it fit. She certainly wasn't optimistic, but she's one of my favorite characters, so I would never kill her off.**

 **R &R, and the next chapter will be uploaded soon. **


	6. Love for Whom?

**From the last chapter...**

' _..It can not be too late, can it?'_

"I think we should get going before we all get eaten alive by some unknown creature. Especially lover boy."

"Oh shut up, Link. We all know your ass would get eaten before mine would." Ike got defensive, teasing the Hylian man a bit. The girls rolled their eyes at immaturity, while the men laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you run so slow?" Crossing his arms, he became agitated.

"Actually Link, he can run fast.. he has a lot of metal on, so it prevents him from running at full speed. I should know. Anyways, enough arguing, we all know that neither of you would stand a chance against me, so what's the point of arguing?" Samus winked her right eye, flirting a little bit.

"..Shit..she's right."

"Likewise."

The group had shared another laugh once more, and they all headed back to the mansion...

* * *

As they walked through the forests, and the grasslands, Zelda could not help but to think to herself about whether or not to actually reconsider having a relationship. Obviously, her friend found herself a lover at the least expected place, but what are the odds of Zelda actually experiencing the exact same tragedy? Not even she knew. This is exactly what people never understood. Zelda, the wisest princess in the Mansion, her kingdom, and everything else anyone could ever imagine, and she is _the_ definition of a lost soul when it came to love. Even her taller friend had experience with love... and ironically, she is the least expected woman to engage in a relationship.

' _Why have I never given either of them a chance? This does not make sense..'_ Zelda pondered the entire time while her other friends were walking, laughing, cuddling, and doing everything else. She was the one that remained silent, and was the only one that did so. Her thought process became so blurry in which it began to affect her walking. The more she thought, the more distance she became, spiritually, physically, and emotionally. Everyone walking with her began to notice her distance, including the oblivious Roy. Some smashers believed she was becoming possessed again, but the wiser knew that it was something not relating to that earlier issue. Samus and Peach knew this. Both of them decided to walk at the same pace as her, gaining half of her attention.

"Hey Zel, are you alright? You seem disturbed about something." The tallest woman in the group had asked her out of concern, immediately picking up on her rather eerie behavior.

"Yeah..you seem delayed, Zellie.." Peach added on to her statement, beginning to analyze whatever it was that had been bothering Zelda for a few minutes. She was hoping it was not anything that she said earlier. Now she was just worried about it. Princess Zelda was wise enough to pick up on Peach's worries, denying it.

"I am decent... it is nothing you said Peach, I am just baffled upon decision making. It is just a topic I may never understand as far as experiencing it. Never mind me, though. I will be okay. I appreciate your concern."

Her blue-grey eyes lit up with genuine, still saddened by that one thing. When was she not sad? Come to think of it, Zelda never even realized how much of a sad person she really was. It was full of irony... one female was mad all the time, the other female was sad all the time, and the third female was always optimistic about everything. Nobody understood why Master Hand even bothered to pair these three up in a dorm room, but strangely enough, it worked out... for the most part, because regardless of whatever emotion either of them were feeling that day, they would always come back around to support each other. Much like any other previous issues with Zelda's behavior, Peach and Samus could never take "decent", or "I'm fine", as a true, rational answer for anything coming from Zelda's lips. The truth was, Princess Zelda was never completely okay. Sometimes, when she is surprisingly by herself, she would sit in her room and cry for hours, and hours. The Hylian Princess truly was a lost human being, but so wise about everything. It was just about unbelievable.

At this rate, even the males began slowing down due to concern. Initially, all three of them were reluctant on engaging in a conversation where three women were lingering behind just to talk to each other. Female problems, as they thought, but since this charade continued for a good 5-7 minutes, they decided to linger with them.

"Zellie-San, are you okay? You do not seem like yourself lately... please correct me if I am wrong." Marth's soft spoken voice had caught the attention of Zelda, and she smiled. Link was admittedly still jealous of their friendship, mostly because he was slightly shorter than Zelda and it was practically a turn off for males to be shorter than a woman that they liked, or found attractive, but one thing that Marth did not have was a childhood with Zelda.

Both swordsmen were attractive, had blue eyes, and had a history of attracting many females in their lifetime... however, one pair of eyes expressed sadness, loneliness, and lost hope within those child-like, cobalt blue orbs that hid underneath blue, messy locks. The other pair of blue eyes- a nice shade of turquoise, expressed determination, mysteriousness, a hint of flirtatiousness, and perhaps a little anger. They were both great men, but the problem was, they often argued with each other due to sensitivity and wanting to prove the other wrong.

As funny as it sounds, these two supposedly would have been at least decent friends, if it was not for Marth's sensitivity and stubbornness, and Link's sense of always wanting to prove someone wrong. The Prince was an Aries-Taurus cusp, born on April 20. He was indeed, a stubborn, hard-headed leader, but he very much meant well in everything he did. He only wanted the best for people, but never took his role as a Brother and a Prince lightly. Always maintaining his role as a leader, his ambitions has always been to take care of everyone, everything, and anything that he so desired... Sadly enough, Link always found this as a sign of possessiveness: Not wanting to let go, not wanting to change anything unless for the greater good, always hovering over others. The Gemini male deeply cringed whenever he asked about Zelda's disappearance, or how she was faring for that matter. Jealousy, irritation, and last but not least- Hatred. On rare days, the pair could be seen having a _decent_ conversation, and on most days... the two would be arguing over lose-win scenarios, ownership, and anything else they could possibly argue over. The split persona in Marth's identity can be seen as a slight challenge- never sure of the kind of mood he'd be in, or how he would handle situations on certain days. A passionate person he was, always taking things slowly, and with care. One could say he possessed more Taurean traits than Aryan traits, but then again...

"Oh my Goddesses, please forgive me of my absent mind.. I was just thinking and...I believe I need to speak to Princess Rosalina about something. I apologize on the behalf of every being here, as you shall no longer have to worry about my behavior. Farewell..." She respectfully bowed, although only three members of the group were of royalty. Everyone sent each other stares, and not even Link could figure out what was going on. Frankly, he was past confusion, never really understanding females, why they did things, how they acted... he just winged everything, and may Nayru be on his side.

"..." They all walked in silence, without the presence of Princess Zelda. It was like that for another ten minutes, until they all arrived at the Mansion, departing ways towards their dorm or elsewhere.. or at least some of them.

* * *

The fairly tall brunette had been walking her merry way down the corridors of Smash after taking off from the group. Rosalina's dorm was located approximately one block away from her own residence. The door was painted light blue with white stars located everywhere, a dead giveaway of the Space Princess's presence in the area. She held up her right arm, proceeding to knock softly.

The rap could be heard coming from the outside, causing Rosalina to become more aware of her surroundings. It was a soft knock, so she presumed that it was possibly a female who wanted some aid. It was definitely not Peach's. It was as if the curse of Princesses always had to do with being a counselor for other people... it never failed. That was the only reason why someone would ever visit Rosalina. She walked towards the door with slight irritation on her shoulders. Opening it, her irritation subsided, due to seeing another fellow princess.

"Oh hello, Princess Zelda. What brings you here so late?" Her deep, sky blue eyes brightened with curiosity. Princess Zelda took a chance to analyze and compare her eyes, Samus's eyes, and Peach's eyes. They were all blondes, they all had blue eyes, but neither of their eyes revealed anything of similarity.

' _Rosalina's eyes... the expression appears to be genuine, flirty, and wise. The eye shape reveals most of her character. Samus's eye shape is slightly slanted.. one may state that she has cat-shaped eyes, which reveals her sneaky, flirtatious personality that majority of men find attractive. However, within those eyes, are a green-blue shade filled with anger. When looking closely enough, I can seek the caring nature that she still obtains, which is why she has been emotional lately- overwhelmed. Lastly, Peach's eyes are full of love, lust, and happiness. Her eye shape reveals that she is a bit of a sneaky person, which is fairly correct.'_

"Good evening, I was just curious enough to ask if I could possibly ask you about Prince Marth, and Link.." Zelda immediately regretted asking about the two, because she just had this feeling that Rosalina would go back and tell Peach about her conversation. Nobody really took note of her trustworthiness, but now Zelda was possibly the first person to actually take the risk of sharing secrets with someone other than Samus, and Link.

"Oh yes, yes, do come in. What may be on your mind about them? I almost get the sense that this has to do with love." She warmly invited the brunette inside, revealing her Galaxy-like suite. If there was nothing else that Samus and Rosalina had in common, it would be the fact that they had blue eyes, blonde hair, and both were tall women that had astrological looking rooms. The Galaxy Princess curtly smiled, inviting Zelda to sit at her desk near the back of the room. The wise princess took up on the nice gesture, walking over to the black bordered, glass desk.

"Now, what seems to be the issue? Was I perhaps correct about my assumption?" As Rosalina asked once more on behalf of her previous question, Zelda really tried her hardest not to give her too much information.

' _Damn my decision making.. I should have went to Samus like I was initially going to do. I just have this awful feeling, and I pray to Nayru that I am wrong. She is acting too proper for me. Is it because I may be around Peach's irrational behavior too much?'_ She cringed with disgust, and she did not even know why. Something just did not feel right, and the fact that Rosalina and Peach act improper together was not justifying this feeling either, but when was Peach actually completely proper about anything? Who knows.

"...You could be correct about that, yes." Still pondering on her decision, she wearily answered.

"Ah, yes, the typical love triangle. If you were wondering about the compatibility between you and both males, may I ask when your birthday is?" She smiled curiously.

Zelda was careful not to give all of her information away, so she vaguely answered, "Yes, it is in late February, and Link's birthday is in mid June, while Prince Marth's birthday is on the twentieth day of April. He may have raised his hand in class earlier today during the lesson." Now Zelda was actually really interested in this topic. She was not sure whether or not this was even real, but the relationship between Ike and Samus almost made her believe in such things. Their relationship was not forced either, it was a natural, fiery type of love.

"Well, I may not have mentioned this in teacher training today but, Marth's birthday lies right on the border of an Aries and a Taurus. This explains his split personality. The Taurus Bull is very much compatible with the Pisces fish. Together, these signs both nurture each other with love and care, and their minds will expand each other's imagination. Technically, Prince Marth is a Taurus, but he may associate himself with being an Aryan male if he finds himself to have Aryan traits more than Taurean traits, but personally, I believe he acts more like a Taurean male, than an Aryan male. Comparing him and Ike, who's birthday is also in the Aries season, the two act very different. The most that these two may have in common is determination. Now with Marth and Roy, these two are also still very different, because while Roy may not be the serious type of Aryan male, he still very much has Aryan traits. As I have mentioned before, there are several types of Aryans... some may be headstrong, determined, and ambitious, and others may be silly, but still encourage themselves to finish what they receive. I do know that Marth does have a history of finishing any uncompleted tasks, but from speculation, I believe he may be more stubborn than willing to be first all the time. He has a slow, passionate aura about him, and Aryans usually tend to get irritated with slow pace, because they want to get the job done as soon as they receive the task. I will be honest with you, I do not want you to judge Link based on his zodiac sign, because you two are familiar with each other, and while you know him more than I do, I am able to tell you about Marth because he may be slightly harder to understand. Be careful with this, because with him, you may get a wild card. Even if he really is a Taurus, those Aryan traits can still intervene at any given moments, and Aries is not compatible with Pisces, nor is the sign particularly compatible with Taurus, which is hysterically ironic for Marth."

Princess Zelda could not believe her ears, it heightened with interest, and curiosity. Not once did she speak, and now more aware of what she was dealing with, she was wondering if she was willing to accept the challenges with either of the two men. All of this made sense... the reason why Marth always came to her for guidance, the reason why he could be courageous one minute, and a bit reluctant the next. It was if her mind experienced such a wonderful, clear thought process of everything she never understood about him. She got along with both of them but... she was still not completely sure.

"If you do not mind me asking, how would you know if the compatibility is strong enough to engage in a relationship?" She waited patiently, but she really just wanted to analyze the two on her own time..

"Well, good question. In order to find out whether you are compatible with another person is if your communication is balanced, strong, and interesting. You may be friends with the person, but that may just be the bare surface of the friendship. If you two share the same interests, and have different opinions but agree well on them, that is a fair compatibility. If you understand your love partner with completeness, the compatibility is strong. If so desired, during the experience of sexual intercourse, only the level of comfortableness, contentment, and passion, determines the true level of sexual compatibility and bonds that you have with your lover. If you feel like something is missing, then it may be that there may have been a mistake. If you just have sex, and feel nothing but pleasure without any real structure attached to the feeling, you are missing something important.." The door knocked from the outside, only leading up to Zelda's disappointment. The only thing left for her to do was analyze on her own, and possibly with the analyzation from Samus and possibly Peach's perspective.

"...If you have anymore questions, please let me know, but otherwise, I have to go. I apologize. Please have a nice night." Rosalina bowed, as the two got up. They approached the door, opening it.

Nobody was there.

' _..What?'_

"Well..seems like they ran off. I will have to deal with that later. Goodnight, Princess Zelda. I will see you in the morning", and with one last exchange of looks, they departed.

* * *

As Princess Zelda walked back to her dorm room, she never really understood who willingly knocked on the door and left. It was probably just the little children. They all liked Rosalina's nature. Attempting to ignore whatever happened back there, she approached her own room within two minutes. As she did so, she looked back at the room, dominated with males from across the hallway. It was Friday, so they always had their chats and laughs on that particular night. Turning back towards the door, she realized that it was partially beaten up... ' _Samus.'_

She chuckled inwardly at how demanding her friend could be sometimes, even if it was against such an inert object, since it was locked at the time. As she immediately turned the knob, she realized the absence of Samus.. and Peach?

' _Could this day get anymore ridiculous than it already has been?'_ If Peach was gone, and Samus was nowhere in sight, where else could they be? The princess rolled her sapphire, blue eyes out of annoyance. She only sighed, and decided to leave the room, knocking on the door from across the hallway. She could hear muffling from the inside, and faded punching noises- presuming to be SSB4.

' _This is highly improper of me, but what else is there to do? I just pray that whomever answers the door, does not offer for me to come in. I have never been in a male's room before, and personally, this is the worst case scenario to go in.'_ After a minute of sharing thoughts to herself, the door opened.

It was Marth.

' _Oh Goddesses, kill me. Out of all people..May I be damned.'_ "..Hello."

"Oh..um..Hi, Zelda." Marth's precious, blue orbs roamed the facial structure on Zelda's porcelain skin. Admiration.

' _This can not get any worse than it already has. Just avoid staring at him... Wait, why am I saying this? ...Do I like him..? He's going to think I'm weird if I don't say anything...I would have preferred if Link maybe opened the door..'_

"I was wondering if, perhaps Samus, or Peach was here? If not, then I can certainly leave. In fact, I can just-"

"Oh, why yes they are in here. We are just playing video games, would you like to come in?" He sheepishly smiled. This was the kind of smile that always won Zelda over whenever she wanted to decline something. It was never healthy.

' _No..Curse myself for being so awkward around any guy other than Link. It is a wonder how neither Samus, or Peach have this kind of issue, much less Peach. Then again.. they are both outgoing, while I am more quiet and reserved. I suppose I could identify myself as shy in certain perspectives.'_ While Zelda was thinking to herself, Peach had recognized the conversation from afar. Out of excitement, she squealed Zelda's name, jumping off the leather couch and running towards the entrance.

"Oh please come in! The living room is surprisingly organized!" As Peach yelled with glee, a sweat drop looking expression formed on Marth's face. Zelda wanted to snort, but held it in. With weariness, she reluctantly walked inside, taking up the offer. She immediately spotted the Hylian male's light dirty blonde hair. She smiled, feeling content. ' _It's weird.. whenever I see Link, I feel nothing but ease but with Marth.. why do I feel like running away? We have always been good friends as well.. dear Nayru what is wrong with me? First I get possessed, then I lose my mind, and now I am wasting time on a bunch of boys. Do they really serve a purpose? I don't understand my feelings any longer.'_

 _'..Where is Samus? Ike is not here either. ...Are they..? Oh God.. okay, I need to stop jumping to conclusions.. Oh Goddesses, Samus why..? Why? I'm getting a headache...What in the hell is wrong with me? Everything is happening so suddenly..'_

' _I..I can't walk..'_

Link's attention averted over to where Zelda was standing, and he instantly knew something was wrong. He shot up and ran over to where she was "occupied", and he was not the only one paying attention. His "arch-enemy" came running over as well, from the other side of the room- from the door to the middle of the carpet floor, both men grabbed her as she silently fainted. As soon as her tall, model-like body fell backwards, everyone in the living room bolted out of their position, running to aid her.

"ZELDA!" Everyone said at once, shouting through the roof. Their hearts panicked, raced, and dropped. Peach's immediate reaction was to cry out of concern. She was really worried about her. She even knew that Zelda had been out of it for too long.

Coming from the other room, both Ike and Samus busted through the door, in a rush to see what happened. And much to the surprise of now unconscious Zelda, they were fully clothed, with no indications of wrinkled clothing. They were just chatting. Ike moved out of Samus's way while he ran over to where Marth was standing. They had laid her down on the floor, checking any indications of breathing.

"S-She's okay..I don't understand what happened to her.. did any of you notice anything unusual while she was walking to the living room..?" Marth was about to lose himself, he didn't even want to understand what happened, because deep down inside, he knew something was very wrong with his friend. Or at least that was probably the only type of bond they had in his perspective.

"Why are you asking us these questions? You were the one who was walking behind her, shouldn't you know?" Link gritted his teeth out of irritation. He never really liked this guy, and now he knew why.

"..Instead of you running your filthy mouth, you should have been the first person to run to her the first time when she was acting unusual, Hero." Marth's body temperature became cold, he was losing patience, and he had no time to argue with a person who had the height of an adolescent.

"Will you two both shut the fuck up and get the job done? There is no time to sit here and argue over this, we have a princess who is passed out right now, and you two are fucking around, now move." Now Ike was pissed, and they all knew because he was using vulgar language now. Everyone remained silent, holding onto dear hope that this would not happen again, and that she would wake up from misery. The two men did as told, helping Ike pick up the tall princess. It was not too hard, since she was only 5'10" 1/2, and two of the men were well over 6'0". While watching this, Samus was just completely done.

"Do you guys need extra help? Because if so.. let me take care of this. She had no business being here in the first place, Link, you know she becomes unconscious after being surrounded by people she may not be comfortable around. Why the fuck would you even let this happen?"

"Well shit, I didn't even realize she would come in? How is it my fault when dumbass allowed her to come in?" As Link said this, Marth's expression became cold, derived... murderous. He wanted to really beat the living hell out of him, and he took practically everything he had to not say a word.

"You all need to shut the hell up! It is my fault, now will you please just take care of her? Jeez..." Everyone stared at the Mushroom Princess, not really having anything else to say. This wasn't even a laughing matter, and everyone had the sudden urge to laugh at how stupid this was.

"If you all would pay attention, it appears to be that she is waking up..." Corrin said this, while Shulk and Roy lingered right behind him. As he spoke upon Zelda's faint movement, Cloud decided to walk over to where she was being carried by the trio of arguments, examining her.

"So... Link, do you know why she would become unconscious? Because I am damn confused." Cloud raised his eyebrows in curiosity, not really understand why this happened in the first place.

"It's nothing, she just tends to have a shy streak when around certain people she may not feel completely comfortable with... if you were actually listening to what Samus said, you would understand fully as to why she fainted. Now why do I have to repeat myself?"

"Okay Link, no need to get your dick twisted, it was just a question."

"Will you just shut the fuck up? We would all appreciate it. That goes for you as well, Link, because clearly, you're just being an asshole." Samus rolled her eyes as Zelda woke up slowly but surely. Coming to complete senses, she blankly stared at everyone, including Link.

"..Why am I in the center of attention?"

"Zel.. you passed out.. you may need to rest.." Marth suggested.

"..Pardon? I.. .. Oh.. my. I am embarrassed.." She blinked, baffled, stumped. She covered her mouth to refrain herself from laughing at such a terrible time.

"..Why did you pass out?" Cloud asked, annoyingly once more. Link rolled his eyes.

"..." She looked at Ike, then back at Samus, remembering exactly why she did so. She blushed a faded pink. Both Ike and Samus caught sight of this, but neither of them knew what exactly it was about.

"It..is none of your business." The princess lifted herself up, brushing her dress off. Turning back towards the door, she almost left without her request.

"..Samus, may we talk for a second?"

' _..What the fuck?'_ "..Sure." And with that, the pair left, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Took me approximately 5 hours to finish :^D great.**

 **Anyways, I am not really sure if I should even allow Zelda to start a relationship in this series.. but I'll have to think about it.**

 **R &R! Next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	7. A few Misunderstandings, here and there

**From the last chapter...**

"Zel.. you passed out.. you may need to rest.." Marth suggested.

"..Pardon? I.. .. Oh.. my. I am embarrassed.." She blinked, baffled, stumped. She covered her mouth to refrain herself from laughing at such a terrible time.

"..Why did you pass out?" Cloud asked, annoyingly once more. Link rolled his eyes.

"..." She looked at Ike, then back at Samus, remembering exactly why she did so. She blushed a faded pink. Both Ike and Samus caught sight of this, but neither of them knew what exactly it was about.

"It..is none of your business." The princess lifted herself up, brushing her dress off. Turning back towards the door, she almost left without her request.

"..Samus, may we talk for a second?"

' _..What the fuck?'_ "..Sure." And with that, the pair left, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

The pair had been walking to the dorm, one who was frantic, and the other one confused. Samus really never understood what was happening anymore, nor did she understand why her friend gave her _that_ look, but it was something suspicious to say the least. Back in the room, Peach was rather curious as to why they left so abruptly, causing her to exit the room ten minutes after her friends closed their actual dorm door. Now it was just the guys standing in the room from across the ladies', looking awkward and not saying much of anything. Some men were even staring at Ike, because they caught a glimpse of Zelda's expression as well. Nobody knew anything of the sort.

* * *

"Zel, what is this about?" The blonde seemed partially agitated at how much drama there has been lately, and usually, she would be the first one to engage herself in such activity, but now her mood has changed, and all she wanted was to do nothing and to waste time being relaxed.

"I just want to know what you two were doing back there in the room. If I may ask." It was not really a question, it was a direct statement, and Zelda simply just wanted her to answer.

The huntress made a disgusting face, crinkling her nose up, furrowing her eyebrows.

"And what are you referencing to? Zelda, we did not have sex. Why ask that question? Even if we did, why does it matter?" As Samus said this, Zelda felt a knife stab down her spine, repeatedly. The princess just wanted to look out for her, and now her own friend has turned completely cold on her. It was as if she did not know who this woman was.

"I apologize for assuming I just..I refuse to see my friends get hurt.."

"Look, I can take care of myself..and besides, Ike isn't like that. Don't you think if he was, I would have never bothered talking to him in the first place?" and this is exactly when Samus has risked her chances of avoiding another argument with one of her fellow roommates.

"..Just forget my words.. they do not matter anyways. Have fun with your boyfriend."

"Are you serious? Did you _really_ just make that snarky comment? You know, since you are not Peach, I will let this slide, but I am letting you know that the next time you attempt to pull this stunt, I'm not letting it slide because I have done nothing to you. Zel, you are acting strange lately, and frankly, I am tired of it."

"I don't care at all, I am just trying to help you, but since you just want to spend time with him and act unconcerned for my well being, then go ahead. Nothing is stopping you, obviously."

"Will you seriously stop? We are JUST friends, nothing more. Seems like you like him." The blonde had cocked her eyebrow, smirking.

"Take those words back! I do not like Ike, I apologize, Samus, but he is not my type. Although he is charming, and has a very daring personality, I am not interested. I guess you could assume that maybe I am slightly jealous, and it should not be of my nature. I know, I am overprotective but... I just want to understand how you two fell in love. You may not know this but I spoke to Rosalina a while ago about compatibility, and from the results.."

"You don't know whether you like Link or Marth? I get it, Zel.. but there's no reason to be jealous of me- Well..I mean..I'll be honest, I _am_ perfect... but so are you. You don't need a man, I don't need a man. None of us need anybody. It is all just an allusion. I don't depend on anyone for anything, nor have I done so for nearly all of my life. The reason why Ike and me are talking to each other is because we understand each other.. and I have to admit that I never realized how similar he was to me. All of this time, I have been so reluctant on accepting him as a possible love partner, and that is just because I am an independent woman. The reason why you rejected both Link and Marth, is because you never felt the urge to actually settle for someone. You weren't sure, and you still aren't. This is most likely because you really don't need anyone. You have been reigning your kingdom for so long, that it's natural to not want anyone. It's also natural for you to want someone as well... but Zelda, I'm being serious about this.. and you know that I would not lie to you about most things.. You don't need them. We have to show these men that we are not weak, and that is up to you to act upon. So I don't care what Rosalina told you, but it's bullshit. Let love find you."

This time, Samus had been teaching Zelda something new, and she really did listen. Samus knew absolutely everything about her best friend, and she knew what her thoughts were. She was like a big sister to Zelda, because even as a wise princess, she always had something to learn. It never failed. Wise people make dumb mistakes before they become even wiser than before... that is how wisdom worked. Failing all the time just to become a genius from so many accidents. Some learned the easy way, and others learned the hard way. No matter what way it may be, there is always room for more wisdom.

"I understand... how foolish of me.. Do you think I will find love?" During the moment Zelda had said this, Peach started walking in, still half reluctant on getting herself into personal business, but these were her friends.. it didn't matter, did it?

The room became silent as the two pairs of blue eyes- one more dull than the other, had been roaming the Pink Princess's movement from the second she invited herself inside the room. Her eyes were full of concern, and this was the first time they have seen her extremely upset about something.

"..Are you two okay?"

"We're fine... just.. talking about boys."

"..Oh! Hehe. They are dumb, are they not? I mean... they are still very cute though. Irritating altogether. Yeah, I do not really understand them..but oh well..that's why girls exist." Samus snorted at this remark.

"Everyone's stupid. That's why humans are gross. We only care about ourselves, and when we don't, it's because someone has treated us fairly well, but whatever. It's not any of my business, I am just here to give Zel some advice."

"..So you think girls are stupid?"

"I literally just confirmed that yes, even girls can be stupid. Are you offended? Because if you are, then oh well, because I am not here to engage in another argument with you." She judged inwardly at her own friend, thinking about how stupid _she_ was as a female. Admittedly, Peach can be very smart sometimes... other days, her brain is just nowhere to be found mainly because she is too fixated on the physical traits of other people.

"Whatever! Anyways, what were we _actually_ talking about? Ike? because he is so damn sexy and fine!"

"Peach, can you stop?"

"Fine. It is true though.. it is a wonder why you two have not had sex yet." Just from this devious comment alone, Zelda's face became red from attempts to avoid laughing her head off. She knew it was not a good time to be laughing at this, nor was it a good time to make these kind of jokes, but it was funny.

"Look, this isn't about me."

"Peach is right though.. I mean, do you think he is well... good in bed?" Now Zelda was adding onto Peach's commentary, actually agreeing with her statement for once in a while. This completely backfired on Samus, although she had been the one helping her royal friend. It was if that feeling had subsided into nothingness after given a few tips and advice about relationships.

"Oh my gosh, how the fuck would I know? I.. I don't know if he's good. I mean, he looks like he would be but.."As Samus said this, her cheeks flushed in a deep pink. Unfortunately for her, Zelda and Peach caught onto this. They wouldn't let her go of this for a long time, because that was just a rare sight to see.

"So.. is he big?" The bounty huntress's eyes widen at the last word in that very sentence. She really couldn't say anything, due to the formed lump in her throat. This occasionally happened whenever she was embarrassed. She cleared her throat.

"Erm, well, why don't you ask him that? He _is_ in the other room." ' _Nice Save Samus.'_ The truth was, she knew exactly what size he was, and there was no denying that he was on the rather... big side. Her friends didn't know that they may have been engaging in sexual activity... Right?

"It's interesting how you haven't answered my question though, you would know how big he is, am I right? I mean, I could have sworn that I have heard sexual noises coming from his room.. unless he's-"

"Okay you know what? Fine. He's big, how exciting." It actually was exciting for her though. ' _This is so fucking embarrassing. Now I have to deal with this conversation for another few months before it dies out, and I will mentally shoot myself in the head for it. Just thinking about him makes my heart feel weird. I hate it. This makes me want him more and more-'_

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! You guys have the hots for each other, I just knew it! What size is he? Please tell us! I swear I won't say a word! Pleaseee?" Puppy eyes had formed on the porcelain face, and it nearly worked with Samus. Ironically, both princesses knew how to get their way with things when it came to revealing Samus's secrets from her own lips.

"Okay, okay. If you tell anyone, that will be the end for you. I'm going to regret this but... I'm not telling you shit. Sorry. Good night." Samus had walked off to her room, preparing herself for sleep. However, she was grabbed by her miniature friend due to desperation and obtaining a nosy trait.

"SAMMY! Whyyy?!" Peach had grabbed onto her leg, begging her for answers, never giving up the fight. She wailed and wailed, dragging herself on the ground with the help of Samus continuously walking towards her room. Zelda had watched this, but never really got herself involved this time. She decided that she was just going to let things go its own way without her having to fix everything all the time. Besides, they were having a great time, and there was no reason to break up the "fight" that they were having.

' _I never found out what they were doing in the room...'_ Her blue-grey eyes struck with a gleam of mysteriousness, curiosity filling her tired pores. The Hylian Princess had made her way to the area they were in, once again, seeing the full fledged charade. The decision to stop them was now considered, because Samus's patience decreased more as Peach held onto her ankles.

"Peach...I think you should stop. She is not going to tell, and it is none of your business to know about it."

"This will continue tomorrow. Until then, have a good night sleep! Especially you...Sammy." Peach had nothing else to do but retreat from her position. Zelda was right, as usual, and only this had prompted her to move herself away from the madwoman. It was getting late anyways, and even she fell a little tired from all of this nonsense lately. Females certainly were dramatic, if anything. Peach Toadstool decided to leave the room at once, shutting herself away from world with her closed bedroom door.

"...Thanks, Zel."

"Sure..." There was a pause.

"Not to be a bitch, but she's weird", Samus said while finding some night clothes to wear.

"I just think she's very fond of you.. she really wants to get on your good side."

"Shouldn't you all want to get on my good side? Yes." She had found a black tank top with 'Metroid' printed on it, as well as black shorts. Walking to the bathroom, she undressed herself, wrapped her hair in a messy bun, clothed herself in the retrieved outfit, and began brushing her teeth.

"Well yes, but..I just believe she finds you very interesting. Sometimes, when you're not around, all she does is talk about you, and she admires you a lot. It is almost as if she has a crush on you." Samus spit the toothpaste from her mouth, allowing herself to speak.

"Even if she does, I don't care, I am just saying she studies me too much. I don't like being analyzed. She always wants my opinion and my reaction to everything. The truth is, I really don't care about much of anything, so there is no need of wanting my reaction or opinion, but whatever."

"I understand.." This was just the time for Zelda to listen, and not speak. Always reminding herself not to engage in gossip, since she was truly a listener. She knew that Samus never really wanted an opinion from anyone, but she just wanted people to actually listen to what she had to say, if she had anything to say at all.

"Samus..you never told me what you two were talking about in the room.." Her blue-grey eyes, once again, filled with curiosity like a child's mind. She was simply craving for information, never attempting to push it too far like she did earlier on, but she stood her grounds.

"..We were just talking.."

"..About..?"

"..."

* * *

The pair had been seen walking towards Ike's room, filled with greys, reds, blues, and blacks. Shutting the door behind them, it revealed the deep core of his own personality, which was very intriguing. The tall blonde had studied every detail of his room, taking deep breaths, taking all of it's precious then it caught onto her-

"Ike.. how was your family like? If you don't mind me asking.." Saying this, Ike sat on his black and red, plaid bed, accompanied with black pillows laying on the bed rest. The sheets were grey, and the room was dark blue and grey. It had contrasted nicely, setting in the gloomy, and seductive aura of his being. He gave her a notion to sit beside him, patting the bed, ready to talk.

"I uh..I don't mind. I guess you could say that my family was something else. My father would always push me to do better as a man...as a person. I have to admit, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this state right now. I would be in no position to wield an army. He was a true and dedicated man with brown hair... I'm forgetting about his eye color. I don't really remember about the past as much as I should. I try not to remember it, but- my mother- she was a wonderful person, always caring about the wellness of her family. I could be out somewhere for hours, and my little sister, Mist, would have to search for me, telling me that mother was scared. She is the reason why I have the unique shade of blue hair. Mist got her red-brownish hair from my dad. She was always an energetic one... picking flowers for people, and humming for a hobby. She was six years younger than me, so I really did have to look after her. Although she wanted to take charge, I couldn't afford anything to happen to her. She was the only sister that I had... and she is the only full blooded member that I have left..." Ike rubbed his spiky, indigo hair back, his midnight blue eyes showed a light hint of sadness. Lowering his shoulders in defeat, trying not to remember any of the terrible memories from his failure, he felt a finger cup run through his hair.

"..You don't need to dwell on these things. It was selfish of me to ask about this- I'm sorry." The ring in his ears, the voice that he loved, grabbed his attention. He wanted to do nothing but kiss her... and he did, lowering his face- the sweet peck on her lips sent a shock through her heart, never failing to cease. The room was silent, and nobody else was bothering them. The kiss felt eternal, everlasting. Sweet and tender lips fell upon each other, desperate for comfort, for love. Ike hadn't seen his sister in seven years, his parents- eleven years, and Samus hadn't seen her parents for nearly 25 years. The emptiness, the love missing in their spirit. Both were cold, derived... gone. Only those two could permanently heal each other's hearts, and one may think this was some cheesy love festival, but oh it was far from it.

Warmth engulfed their bodies, and their hearts kept pacing. How many times have they kissed today? They didn't even know, nor were they keeping count. After a hectic day, they deserved some peace and quiet from both ends.

It didn't last long.

* * *

"And that was it. We just had a conversation, and kissed. Nothing more." Zelda seemed slightly unconvinced, still shocked at how they didn't have sex yet. The two had been doing these charades for at least a year now, and nobody has asked one another out? Was Samus hiding something from her? They are technically classified as boyfriend and girlfriend, but neither of them confirmed the status, nor did the 'girlfriend' seem willing to confirm it. Was this just for namesake? Reputation? Job? What was the reason behind this? Different time zones?

"I will never understand you two."

"..Good." She smirked, turning the lights off as Zelda walked away, unsatisfied about everything. She was trying to hit rock bottom about this, and now she wasn't sure if she could... they were a sneaky pair, and there was no denying that. As she entered her own bedroom, she quickly got herself dressed for bed, replacing all thoughts of relationships with absolutely nothing in her mind. She decided to deal with that later, after Rosalina shares a new astrological lesson tomorrow. Even if Astrology was not completely true or meaningful... it was still interesting, and it might as well could save a few lives from getting their heart damaged. Maybe that was what it was all about?

' _A life guide.. perhaps?'_ The princess was in no mood to re-dress herself, kicking her boots off, and other clothing sets, she used her magic, propping on a purple, long Triforce tank top. She was beat, tired, whipped, and everything else under the sleepy category.

"Hmm.." was the hums that came from her mouth, the sound of being fast asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter is slightly shorter but anyways, R &R **

**night-o**

 **Disclaimer: also these characters do not belong to me in any way.**


	8. Trail of Trials: Smoke and Fire

**From the last chapter...**

"I will never understand you two."

"..Good." She smirked, turning the lights off as Zelda walked away, unsatisfied about everything. She was trying to hit rock bottom about this, and now she wasn't sure if she could... they were a sneaky pair, and there was no denying that. As she entered her own bedroom, she quickly got herself dressed for bed, replacing all thoughts of relationships with absolutely nothing in her mind. She decided to deal with that later, after Rosalina shares a new astrological lesson tomorrow. Even if Astrology was not completely true or meaningful... it was still interesting, and it might as well could save a few lives from getting their heart damaged. Maybe that was what it was all about?

' _A life guide.. perhaps?'_ The princess was in no mood to re-dress herself, kicking her boots off, and other clothing sets, she used her magic, propping on a purple, long Triforce tank top. She was beat, tired, whipped, and everything else under the sleepy category.

"Hmm.." was the hums that came from her mouth, the sound of being fast asleep.

 **Mature warning for viewers below, proceed with care.**

* * *

It was already 5:00 a.m., and the two Princesses were awake at sunrise. An hour beforehand, they recently received a letter about having a hiking trip today. Peach's plans were probably ruined, but not quite. She had decided that since there would be cabins, bunk beds, and dim lighting, there could still be a sleepover. This Hiking trip however, maybe ruined Rosalina's plans for another lesson.

"Zellie, do you think Sammy is up?" The princess asked with full on curiosity, making a sad puppy face. Although it was more than likely a not well thought out question, Zelda still answered with genuine.

"Peach..I highly doubt that she is up at this time. but we are supposed to arrive in front of the entrance's trail right around 7:00 a.m., so it I believe it is best for you to wake her up right now. Everyone is forced to go, since this is Master Hand's sudden idea. Until then, I will be getting ready."

"Okay!" And off Peach went, ready to get murdered. Running as if her life was ironically over, she quietly opened the blonde woman's bedroom. The room itself was pitch black, no sun, and only the room decor stars were lit. Right at the moment she opened the door, Samus shifted over on her right side, avoiding the rather irritating lighting. The princess grinned, happiness running through her veins.

"Oh Sammy! wakey wakey! It is time for hiking!" Peach ran over, pouncing and jumping on her bed, wearing the smallest, baby pink nightgown she could find. Her hair was in two buns on the side, and a bright blue emblem placed right in the middle of her chest. Despite all of this ruckus, she only received a few grunts from her. becoming disappointed about the little reaction the blonde had given her. After waiting for a few minutes, the royal blonde soon grew bored, exiting the bedroom.

Samus was not actually asleep though. In fact, she couldn't sleep. All she kept thinking about last night was Ike, and it was really starting to bother her. She remembered the small details he had forgotten, the look he gave her, and how he kissed her lips. From that moment and forth, she felt as if she was going to die. Her heart had been beating fast ever since, and even she knew this was not healthy. Her brain was so fried from thinking, causing her to take a shower at 12:00 in the morning. ' _That kiss..._ _What was that about?'_

The woman decided to give up, giving in to Peach's words from the living room. Her hair was surprisingly in tact, waking up as flawless as usual. Maneuvering her hands towards the left side of the dresser, she reached for her phone, unlocking it.

Over the night, her phone had been busy, seeing how she had so many messages, and icons across the border. She decided to look at the messages first. They were from Ike.

The message read:

 **Received** : 1:45 a.m.

 **From** : Big Guy

 _Before you go to bed, I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to worry about me, babe. The past is the past, and I have learned to move on, all because of you, and I love you for that. Makes me wonder if I should ask you that question..._

 _Goodnight baby._

Her tired oceanic, green-blue eyes roamed the text, hearing his voice, visualizing his smile. Her cheeks blushed a faint blush, reading every word that he told her...all up until those last four words in the text message.

"What..?" The door knocked, sidetracking her attention. Walking over to the door, she knew it was Zelda, due to the fact that only Peach would run in her room and act like a wild baboon. Officially revealing that it was Zelda, she saw that she was fully dressed in a purple jumpsuit, and boots.

"Oh, you are awake? That is good, because we have to go in a few minutes. Master Hand told us about the last minute event we have to attend. I am not one to complain... but this is awful." Peach walked up behind her, scoffing.

"Zels, we have to go.. Sammy, you're coming too... Ike's there." She grinned, giggling. The lover girl knew she had gotten Samus's attention with that last comment, and there was no doubt about it. She was only taunting her.

The tallest woman crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. She woke up irritated, and now this stupid mess was not helping because,"Why the hell would he plan this? Rosalina is supposed to teach her stupid lesson today, and frankly I'd rather listen to that than to climb a mountain at 5:30 in the morning."

"You're wearing braids, and you're going to like it. Now sit!" The blonde princess had led her to the living room couch, finding twisters, and rubber bands. One by one, the woman had formed a plat into the actual braids. Samus's hair, stretched all the way down to her back, a little bit close to her butt, the hair was now "clad" in boxer braids. She stood up, looking like a woman ready to box, which she was probably going to do to Peach after she sees her hair.

"Go look in the mirror, hehe." Samus didn't like her bossiness, but did so anyways, besides, it was too early to argue, and over what? The princesses followed her path, eager to wait for her to see the braided hairdo. The bounty huntress revealed her own looks to herself, examining her hairdo, and her face. Minute by minute, her facial expression appeared to be more pleasing than before. An idea popped in her mind. ' _Army shorts, a black training bra, a military jacket, and combat boots... perfect.'_

The independent woman walked over to her closet, never confirming that she actually liked the hair style that Peach gave her. The pair stood dumbfounded in the bathroom, once again deciding to follow her back to the room. In less than five to ten minutes, Samus was dressed in exactly what she had in mind. She had her gym bag on her back, and her water bottle in the gym bag pouch. Lastly, she colored brown lipstick on her lips.

'"I'm ready."

"Oh my gosh..Ike would totally do some good things to you before the night is over with."

"Peach!"

"What? It is true! Hehe."

"It's fine Zel, she's right."

The trio shared a laugh, exiting the door. They would now be approaching the entrance to the Trail of Trials.

* * *

Every Smasher had appeared at the entrance of the famous trail, awaiting for the horrors to approach their well being. Some fighters looked as if they weren't awake, and other fighters looked ready to kill anyone that even looked at them. Samus was surprisingly in a decent mood, since she had grabbed some ice coffee before actually arriving to her said destination. Sometimes, iced coffee made her a little crazy, just like a drunk woman would. The blonde warrior reminded herself not to drink too much coffee, only to spot Ike wearing his biceps out. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black gym pants with a white drawstring, and black and white converse. His indigo hair was gelled back, while his tattoo was half showing on his back. Those toned muscles, and his side view enticed the woman he loved. She couldn't bring herself to stop staring at him once more.

' _Stop, Samus...everyone will notice that you're staring at him..but shit.. he is just..'_ A lady tapped on her finger. It was Lucina... who wasn't really a lady.

"Miss Aran, are you okay? You seem to be..occupied." The Ylissean woman really could not stop analyzing who she was staring at, but it interested her.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She lied, and did not regret it once. Although everyone pretty much knew of Ike and Samus's sexual charades with each other, she still wanted to be moderate about their unconfirmed relationship... which is technically confirmed. She walked off, drifting herself towards the Beorc in front of her. Little did she know, his own eyes were roaming around to see if his boo was there, and she was... right beside him.

She whispers in his ears, 'Hey baby.." The devilish grin, growing on her face by the smell of his cologne. His heart thumped with surprise, and more with joy. He cornered her with his eye as she wrapped her arms around his neck...He smiled, giving her a peck on her forehead. Some smashers stared, others attempted to avoid looking at the scene due to awkwardness. Either way, it was cute.

Master Hand had finished giving directions about walking through the trail, not that it was really important anyways. Rosalina had led the others down the trail during the process of others drifting apart from her. During these trials, Smashers had to run past caves, climb hills and mountains, and even engage in fighting. The fire elements used their weapons, the water elements used their logic, the earthy elements used their heart, and last but not least, the airy elements used their hands to successfully overcome the series of battles they have had to endure during this trial of the trail.

Rocks, dirt, and more rocks filled the soles of people's shoes.

Dirt, sweat, and more dirt filled the pores of people's skin.

Blood, blood, and more blood... rushing through people's veins, bleeding on the trail.

Short breaths... pants.

Water, air- they retrieved, as they sat on the bench at the Cabin Inn. There were at least twenty nine inns for two people. Rosalina, the teacher of Astrology, decided to pair each person with another person whom they may not be very compatible with, or someone who may appear to have close relations with one another. It was a wild card, and nobody knew who they were going to get. For the most part, the cabins were filled with two people of the same gender or species, regardless of the level of their compatibility, but she decided to poke some fun.

"..And Ike, you share a cabin with Samus in number twelve..." A deceitful smile plastered on the Princess's face, knowing that she performed a clever move. Samus was certainly in no mood for this crap, in fact, she knew she could not trust this woman the moment she laid eyes upon her.

"Okay, no. I am not sleeping with Ike in the same cabin."

"I am sorry, Samus... but I am in charge. This is a compatibility test to see whether you have passed or failed.. right now, you are not looking too good."

"...You know what? Fine. I will participate, but astrology means absolutely nothing."

"Then why are you and Ike so compatible with each other? You two have signs that work perfectly, and I do say so myself. It was already established back from yesterday, so why may this be a big deal?"

"Because it is still shit."

"Well, I guess you will just have to deal with it... Now, unpack before lunch is served." Another deceitful grin she showed through her thick, coral lips. Her plans were going well.

* * *

Samus had been pacing back and forth with absolutely nothing to say. She was just done. ' _This is stupid. I don't get myself. I-'_

"Samus.." The pure. blue orbs of the Beorc male studied her every move with concern. He was just wondering why she was bothered by this, even though she was literally calling him 'Baby' a few hours ago. There he was, sitting on the bed with his legs open for air, shoulders slumped, posture leaned forward.

"Yes? Okay, I know what you're going to say Ike, but this is tremendously stupid." Her comments filled the room while she pace back and forth continuously. The man chuckled, getting up from his spot. Walking over to the woman he loved, stopping her in her tracks.

"Baby..I get it. You're nervous, and hey, I'm nervous too, but that doesn't mean we can't be nervous together. Don't try to deny it either.. I know you." He showed his pearly whites, complimenting his sharp chin and beautiful eyes with that toned skin, and rough hair. Samus could now completely understand why she fell in love with him in the first place. He was a sexy dare devil, waiting to kill. His voice, his eyes, his hair, his everything. She wanted it all, and she knew why.

"Ike stop.." The woman looked away, embarrassed.. caught.

"Stop what? Calling you out on your behavior? Alright.. I'll stop...when we continue that kiss." His eyes seductively stared at her lips, voice deepened, emotions and hormones roaring with lust.

"W- No. We are not doing this. We are here to learn."

"Wow..when did you become a downer?" He grinned, cocking his blue, left eyebrow.

"Since I realized we are stuck in this stupid cabin." His "girlfriend" wrinkled her face, only threatening her by having such a look on her face.

"Keep frowning, and I'll have to give you a special treat." Biting his lips, he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He removed her jacket, knowing she was hot from all of that running, pacing back and forth. He cradled her neck, nibbling on the nape with care. He whispered in her ear.

"I can't help myself, baby. I want to touch you.."

"I-Ike..fuck.." She wanted him, needed him **badly** , and right now, her head was pounding, rushing, strained. The senses in her body no longer controllable. Her heart took over, her hands began to feel everything she ever wanted to touch. Even a bit reluctant on moving, it was too late... Ike had already strained her body against the brick wall. This was ultimately the last trial she had to overcome for the day... but it was never really a trial. She wanted this, and not even she could deny her feelings for him anymore.

' _Shit..'_ Was all she could think about, before he completely engulfed her with passionate, tongue licking behind the wall of her lips. There was that feeling again.. never failing to cease as long as they touched each other's bodies.

"Mm..Oh.." were the only sounds coming from her lips. Already aroused without even receiving the full package, he cooed in her ear, taunting her. Taking his sweet time to give her what she wanted, he maneuvered his body right on top of hers, his dick sitting right on top of her sacred area. Samus was internally freaking out.

 _'This is how it feels like...without actually experiencing sex yet. Oh God..I can't..Shit..'_ Her mind was spinning, not being able to think straight in the slightest. Most of her body wanted this, the rest of her body attempted to resist this feeling. Her body was trembling. Ike noticed this, stopping in his tracks.

"..We don't have to do this.." The seductive look remaining in his eyes, gaining more respect from her for considering her feelings just by noticing her body motion.

"..No, Ike..it's okay. You deserve this."

"..So do you, my love." He analyzed the emotion in her eyes, and she was honest.. He dug in his head a little further than before, proceeding onward with passionate kisses, and hands curiously searching her body. Finally placing his hands on her rear end, he slowly removed her shorts while she removed her combat boots. The kissing deepened, while the number of clothes lessened. One by one, a piece of clothing had been stripped of identity, away from their owners. Thrown away to the side, her training bra came next, along with her black briefs. Lifting her up against the wall, she proceeded to strip his own clothes next. Both of them were competing for dominance at this rate, and nobody cared about breakfast, or whomever could hear banging. It was only them around, and that was all that mattered. Ike, aroused long beforehand, began banging her against the wall as he stuck his middle and index finger inside her clit.

He wanted one thing.

"Say my name..", the man groaning in frustration, driving his fingers in harder than before. This wasn't even his final treat, and Samus was already crying for more, tears flowing down her face due to the pain. There was no way to resist this. It hurt so much, causing her to want more and more from him.

"Mmn..." She bit on her lip, resisting to please him. He only dug in harder, harder, faster, causing the woman's breasts to bounce back and forth with pleasure.

"Oh shit..Mm, Oh.. **. _fuck_!.**." The Space Queen wailed, hollering for help. She couldn't move, knowing this, she knew he was getting agitated.

"Being rebellious, aren't we?" His hands motioned over to her braided hair, removing all of it's plats, and rubber bands. The currently wavy hair, wet, full of sweat, only worsening the heat. Ike did this on purpose.

His charming grin, filled with lust, lust, **lust.** Inviting his member inside of her clit, he slowly dug himself inside of her. He had no choice, claiming her as his own. His rhythmical force moving back and forth, repeatedly. One rhythm motioning inside of her faster than the previous rhythm, the woman couldn't help herself, no longer able to bite her lips from screaming through the 'neighborhood'.

"Ahh! Ike! Oh God.." The orgasms overcame her, spilling juices from her own womb.

 **"Mmh..More baby..."**

 **"** Mmn..Ike..I.." He dug in deeper, _faster,_ causing both to scream. Her sweet voice was the sound of Heaven's bells singing in his ears. The man's only desire for today, was to hear his lover's voice. Lusting for her from the start, her personality, her looks, everything she had, from her head, to toes. This man loved her, and only her. There was nothing to change that.

The room- permeated with sweat from sex, blood, love, and all of the above. The pair's screams subsided for a while, realizing that they had missed breakfast.. but that _was_ their breakfast, wasn't it? None of them cared, and if anyone asked, they decided to go walk in the forest for a walk. Nobody would believe them though, but it was worth a shot.

"Ike.."

"Sam.."

The two lay on the bed, with hands cupped in each other's grasp.

They fell asleep.

* * *

 **I really did not think I was going to do this for this chapter but certain friends of mine kept asking me to do so.. sooo you're welcome.**

 **R &R! ..I'd appreciate it. **


	9. Trail of Trials: Deathly Angels

**From the last chapter...**

The room- permeated with sweat from sex, blood, love, and all of the above. The pair's screams subsided for a while, realizing that they had missed breakfast.. but that _was_ their breakfast, wasn't it? None of them cared, and if anyone asked, they decided to go walk in the forest for a walk. Nobody would believe them though, but it was worth a shot.

"Ike.."

"Sam.."

The two lay on the bed, with hands cupped in each other's grasp.

They fell asleep.

* * *

In actuality, Samus was the only one who was tired. The Beorc man failed to fall asleep only because of his dissatisfaction: They never climaxed, and while he really wanted to do so, there was one issue prohibiting him from giving Samus the full package- the responsibility of a father. This he was not sure himself if he could handle the responsibility of making a woman pregnant, and leaving himself out in the open to take care of a child. It is not as if he did not desire to care and love for his own daughter or son... but he feared the fact that he may fail them as a parent.

Samus noticed the particularly weird feeling regarding the absence of feeling Ike's arms wrapped around her structure body. The woman fell irritable, telling herself to wake up. Her senses only telling her that something was wrong, even the atmosphere felt weird. Ike felt the lover of his squirm in the bed, turning her torso around to face his body. One could see that he was unusually slumped, disappointed, and very much confused.

Her blue-green eyes left unnoticed, but he felt the mere sensation of her stares running down his own sad spine. In the right corner of his eye, he cornered her very expression- agitated, and upset. While her body kept reminding herself to not move as much as she possibly wanted to, this was her lover, and there was nothing in the world that was going to prohibit her from comforting him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" The woman managed to lift herself up, in pain. Ike was not even sure if she noticed that he did not give her everything, and he certainly did not want to find out now.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Go back to sleep, alright?" His voice, a hint of sadness, hurt, turning more colder than usual. Demanding her to do something was not the most frequent thing, but he had been doing so lately, and this only furthered her reasoning to rebel against what he said. Samus never liked being told what to do, especially when she had a reason to do something.

"No Ike, you're going to tell me what is wrong." Sometimes it was a curse to Ike for testing Samus in a few ways more than others. One of them was to tell her what to do, and often enough, doing so got him in a world of trouble. Samus had spoiled him enough throughout the course of "unofficially dating", but even then, she never gave him the full package as well.

The man turned back, staring at her for a minute or two, reluctant on his own decision. His curt lips, fell south from his nose, and north from his Adam's apple. The expression of a man was his lips, his eye position, his stance, his everything. Opening his lips, he proceeded to speak.

"...It would be selfish of me to speak upon this issue further than what it has already become. I assure you-"

"Ike will you give me what I want so I can help you for once? Sometimes..sometimes, you're just difficult. I love you more than anything but..why won't you tell me anything? One minute you're fine.. then the next- you're upset over something that nobody knows of, and I want to cure you of that issue. You do realize that even though we have never told everyone that we are actually dating, we still need to act as official as we allow ourselves to act. This relationship means everything to me babe, but if you're not going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you, then I will lose my temper. I refuse to sit here and baby you without actually caring about you... because I do, but you're not allowing me to. Now damnit, what is wrong with you Ike? I won't ask you again, so you better answer." The blonde huntress raised her right eyebrow, folding her arms- she appeared to look even more impatient than before, causing Ike to realize his time was running short.

"I-I'm sorry..I just..need to take a walk."

"Wow..even after I offered to listen.. how much does it take Ike? Baby.." Blue orbs dilated with fear, uncertainty as she roamed her own lover's stance as he removed himself from the bed, putting his clothes back on.

"I know..I know. Men are stupid, and so am I. We just do things differently, and I promise you that I'll tell you later..alright? I love you, Sam... I really do, and I wish I could allow myself to prove it further, but I have said too much. I'm gonna go, okay?"

He left, without her saying another word. Speechless.

* * *

The sleepover would be tonight, and the only thing that Peach was prepared for, was sleep. Eyes bugging in and out, temples growing of irritation, the princess held on for dear life, tugging on her taller friend, sobbing.

"I..I can't do this anymore! It hurts! Oh Goodness, my feet are crying! How do men just do this for fun? What is sincerely wrong with them! And crazy women.. they hike too. Oh Zellie please give me a curing spell, I will lose my life!" The poor woman, receiving stares, only gave more backlash. Her unhappiness pierced through the room, nearly attempting to throw every shard of glass she could get her hands on. As comforting as Zelda _usually_ was, the Elven woman only wanted to laugh. Her friend was wearing heels for God's sakes, and it was only her fault that she had a ridiculous style of choice on her feet. She felt bad for herself, eyeing Marth and Link as they pitied her. Link and Peach sometimes fell on bad terms, so Marth decided to walk over, to comfort both of the princesses, which was something he was never ordered to do. Only this decision caused Link to follow suit, eyeing Marth's motives.

"I apologize on the behalf of my uncanny presence, but would you two like to sit with us?" It was lonely over there, and the gesture appeared to be unhelpful. The prince's eyes beamed with lost hope, knowing the actual answer in reality.

Hysterical cries, ringing throughout the dining room hours after the charade between Ike and Samus, and neither of them were to be found. As Ike technically being the ideal leader of the group, the atmosphere turned strangely weird around the table of baffled men, who were all now staring at Peach's immature outbreak. Zelda was getting real tired of it, cursing herself for not being as intimidating Samus. She knew Peach would even be reluctant on continuing this mess for another twenty minutes if Samus had been here, but even so.. another argument would just break loose.

After a while or so, King Dedede and his pack of munchers began walking over to their table, deeming their attention on the remainders of the food on Zelda and Peach's plate. Irritated as is, this gesture only pissed of Princess Zelda even more, causing her blue-grey eyes to give them a rather unpleasant stare, almost like an 'I dare you to' stare, however she took all of her courage and maturity to inwardly answer politely... _sarcastically._

'Oh, take _all_ of the food you so desire, and may the Goddesses bless you with hell.' She only smiled one of her famous, sneaky smiles. Every woman had one, if driven to insanity and anger. It was only natural, so could anyone really blame them?

The group of food hogs had left the table, only to their disappointment.

For some unknown reason, gawking this scene gave Roy a weird idea...

"Hey guys, maybe we should go bear hunting? That's what me and Ike used to do, especially if nobody else wanted to have fun." As stupid as the idea sounded, he was right. _Most_ guys agreed to retrieve their weapons to go hunting, and little did they know, somebody else was doing the exact same thing. Tonight would be fun, hopefully the sleepover would still occur, and now the men were acting foolish in the forest. Nothing could go wrong, right?

* * *

Night had fallen and so had the bears, searching for fish, and anything else they could grub on, including humans. It had been two hours since Ike had promised to arrive back to his said destination, and yet to no avail, he was missing. Aware of the man's disappearance, Samus set out to literally search for him in the middle of the night. As planned, Peach had been hosting her stupid party back in Cabin 7, causing the fierce woman to roll her eyes out of annoyance, reminding herself how unruly the party would become. Gossiping, sex, boys, pillow fights, and more dirty activities caused by the heavy drinking. Before Samus had to completely leave, the thought of her having a friend to talk to did sound nice, leading up to the invitation of Zelda's presence during the search of Ike and whomever else may have been missing. Of course, Peach was highly pissed off that neither of them were no longer present at the party, much less one of them, but that did not matter, because who's to say whatever happened to most of the male smashers was a good thing?

Without further notice, Zelda grabbed her arrows, while Samus continued to carry all of her weapons at once. As opposite as these two may have appeared, both of them were ready to fight whatever was in the woods, alive or dead, burning or already crisped to bits. Once again, Zelda's inner tomboy revealed itself, loving the feeling of hunting for whatever was lost, ready to dig fingers into the dirt, ready to search for clues, to stab people through the heart. The only thing missing were the horses- oh how she loved horse riding back at Hyrule.

* * *

Ike, leaning against a tree, halfheartedly searching for bears, was beginning to fall asleep. The truth was, he really could not think of any reason why he never told Samus the truth behind staring at an empty wall on the bed after sex. Surely enough, the man had fallen sick once more, not really understanding what was wrong with himself, causing him to give up on thinking. Unfortunately, the man received all but a break, when screams could be heard from the other side of the forest. The Vanguard within him, snapped into action, running, running wild... running as if nothing had burdened him. He was a child at most, running past freedom through the green and brown scenery. Trees... just trees. Nothing prohibited him... not the scratches from the thorns, and not the wild bears running after him out of potential threat.

Ike was everything but stupid, supposedly. The man had bared through terrible times, with only a wise mind to grow in his brain, however, the past took back some of his wisdom, giving him depression. One could say that his lover experienced the _exact, same fate,_ however, the female was a bit more stronger than the male, only due to the amount of exposure she had endured as a child. Samus sometimes referred to him as her 'big baby', because within all of that armor and muscles, he was a sensitive, caring dork.

Coming to a closure, Ike came to witness the terrible horror right in front of his eyes. Without wasting any time, he ran over to Roy, who was bleeding heavily on the cold, wet ground. The man grabbed his shirt, slapping him, shaking him, and doing everything he possibly could do.

"Shit! Wake up you idiot!" The flood of tears, flowing on Ike's face. The men stood dumbfounded with nothing else to say, or do. They were all in shock, and now Marth was nowhere around. He didn't even come to the event, knowing that a terrible thing would take place. He refused to seek whatever the heck it was, and now he will know sooner or later. Stopping in his tracks, something his own tears did not do, he yelled at the men surrounding him.

"Well?! Are you all going to stand here like the goddamned fools you are? Or are you actually going to fucking help?" As Ike said this, the bears were dashing out of nowhere, preparing to attack with it's hungry flesh, roaring for meat. Both Samus and Zelda were not too far from the scene... in fact, they appeared right there. Thinking no longer, Ike picked up the now unconscious Roy, only to pick up his girlfriend as well. Zelda, now in Sheik form, outran the scene itself, and since she was wearing light purple, the group of swordsmen followed suit. While this event continued on, Samus used her laser to whip the bears from where she was being carried, preventing them from running any further. Nonetheless, she was in shock, highly unaware of what actually happened back at the forest.

The only thing that mattered right now was safety, and vanishing from the forest altogether. Nobody had time to think, and nobody could think.

It was Roy's birthday, and now the foolish man was experiencing the worst out of everyone else. Coming close to death, nobody really knew if they were all going to make it. Of course Zelda would, and by the grace of her magic protection, they would.

* * *

Making it back to safety, all of them except for two, stood there dumbfounded. Both women, much more Samus, had been scowling each and every one of the guys who had attended the stupid hunting event that they so created out of boredom. She was mostly pissed at Ike, because he was hers, and she was his.

"Each and every one of you are dumbfucks, and you know that if we had not been there right in time, all of you would have been dead. Maybe next time, think about your poor, irrational decision making, because I sure as hell won't save either of you the next time. You better fucking thank Zelda for having enough power to shield all of us, and as for Roy? There's a nursery cabin near the other side of the block. If any of you are wise enough, you'd be better off asking one of us to aid him, much less me. I am tired of saving little ass children much like you all." They said nothing in return, some nodded, and some were too scared to even nod. After the lecture, her piercing green eyes stared at Ike. Without saying another word, her finger lured him over.

They all knew he was in deep shit, although he had been the one helping. Neither of them knew why she was truly mad at him though.

Everyone departed, back into their cabins, while Roy was still unconscious, and laying on Marth's bottom bed. His body was slowly healing, but the fact of the matter was- it was healing. Cuts were everywhere, and Marth could not understand what kind of dumb decision would struck him to believe that such event was a good idea?

The prince shook his head in disbelief, and Link only stared in disgust since he decided to stay in the same cabin for support. He was more worried about Zelda though, even if she was unharmed at the scene, unlike the rest of them.

* * *

The pair stood behind the cabin, door closed, locked, and undisturbed. Ike's heart was pounding with fear, knowing that he screwed up everything that he had. He waited patiently, not saying a word.

"..So, are you going to start talking, or do I have to whip you like I did with those bears? Either way, you better have a good excuse for this shit."

"And I do. I left because I had something set on my mind between us, and I was not sure at the time whether I was ready for it. Of course, I was going to ask you sometime or another but... "

"But? Is that all?" She folded her arms, ready to scowl once more.

"I was afraid. I was afraid of rejection, from you and myself as well. I know- it makes no fucking sense but, that's what love does. It makes you stupid. It makes you think things that are not even there."

"Ike, what are you-"

"A family... I was thinking of getting married, and starting a family.." At this instance, Ike immediately regretted telling of his future plans, out of fear, he knew what she was going to say, and it was a matter of taking it as carefully as he should. The man would become hurt, as well as the woman, because both of them knew that after this tournament was over, they would go back to their regular lives... living in trees, fighting aliens, and doing whatever they pleased before they met each other... before the Brawl days. It was a curse, and it did everything but save them from feeling hell later on in life.

"W- I.." Nothing else could be said from her, not even another sound.

"I know..and I'm sorry."

They stood there in the dark...

* * *

 **I can say myself this chapter may be a bit tense.. but everything may be fine later.**

 **R &R if you will**


	10. Trail of Trials: Toy Soldiers

"A family... I was thinking of getting married, and starting a family.." At this instance, Ike immediately regretted telling of his future plans, out of fear, he knew what she was going to say, and it was a matter of taking it as carefully as he should. The man would become hurt, as well as the woman, because both of them knew that after this tournament was over, they would go back to their regular lives... living in trees, fighting aliens, and doing whatever they pleased before they met each other... before the Brawl days. It was a curse, and it did everything but save them from feeling hell later on in life.

"W- I.." Nothing else could be said from her, not even another sound.

"I know..and I'm sorry."

They stood there in the dark...

* * *

The next morning became rough for the two, waking up feeling like death had already taken their lives, their souls. Neither of them really understood why everything happened the way it did. Either way, today was the last of the Trail of Trials, and Roy was still in terrible condition. Ike and Samus had not said a word to each other since last night, and the fellow was beginning to wonder if he had screwed everything up between them. Occasionally, he caught Samus giving him a few glances, out of concern. Even the boys noticed how lousy he was acting, yet none of them were brave enough to even speak to him, especially since he was more than likely mad at the whole incident from last night between Roy, the bears, and the other swordsmen. However, that was actually not the case. He could care less about anything from what happened the day beforehand, other than Roy getting stitched up pretty badly from the amount of wounds he had. The Beorc was more fixated on getting his own life together, and the problem was, how?

The male decided to perk up, getting himself together again with the help of Marth and Link, two of his wing men- the third one, horribly injured. One could say based off from the event last night, all three of them were horrible wing man: one not showing up to Ike's aid, the shortest one- bailed out, and the redhead- nearly dead. For once, the male actually believed the four could stick together...yet he was wrong. It is true, the myths were no longer a myth. Fire Emblem guys were absolutely difficult, stubborn, and unpredictable, which is one of the many reasons why Link has trouble working with the bluest of the three. From head to toe, everything was blue except: his skin color, the gold lining in his clothes, the red emblem on his cape, his headband, and the metal on his shoes... everything else? Blue. Pure blue, even his eyes were blue. Link referred to the foolish man as a clown- A clown clad in cobalt blue for no real reason. Ironic isn't it? To have a green clad hero speak poorly of a blue clad prince. Hilarious.

Anyways, the three of them were found sitting at a breakfast table, waiting for the hysterically horrible food to get served. Samus decided to skip, not being able to think upon the spoken words coming from Ike's mouth yesterday. The poor woman could barely think at the time, and she certainly was not able to think now. Giving up, and coming to a conclusion, the tomboy decided to speak to her only best friend about this issue. She knew that it probably was not any of her business to share this information, but... something had to get done.

Finding the lady in her cabin, Peach following suit, along with the many other female smashers- was reading a book. The blonde beauty had absolutely no idea what she was reading, but it looked rather interesting- the cover was a midnight purple with gold print written on it. Straining her light green eyes, the title read ' _Mysterious Wonders of Men',_ and finally coming to a conclusion of whatever the reason may be for her friend to read such a book, she walked over, just hoping that everything that she wanted would be in her aid. She wanted answers.

Ignoring all of the stares from whomever she received them from, she opened her mouth slowly.

"Zel..I need to talk to you." Caught up in that book of hers, never aware of the rather tall lady appearing in front of her.

"Oh goodness, I was unaware.. what may be the problem?" A delicate smile flashed upon her face- she was tired. A wise woman she was, an old woman she may be.

"Sammy! You missed the party! It was so fun!" Peach had ran over, jumping on the blonde's back- oh how the taller cringed..but she needed that hug. The woman pursed her lips together, thinking about Ike at the spur moment. This time, she was truly a lost one. How could he do such a stupid thing, only to come back and tell her that he wanted to be with her forever?

"...It's private." Hearing a smirk coming from the other side of the cabin- Bayonetta, glared at her.

"I believe we all know what the problem may be... or should I say who?" The witch winked in complete satisfaction. The Bounty Huntress hated that woman. Ever since she arrived, everyone had been comparing them like nothing else. What was it that they saw?

"Fuck off."

"Make me roar." Giving off taunts, the brunette showed her teeth, purring, cackling like everything in the world was funny. It was officially confirmed- this chick had been crazier than Peach the very moment her voice rang from her vocal cords. She was truly a new low in Samus's perspective, and nothing would make her say otherwise. She almost missed the voice of Peach, oh how she never appreciated her existence this much in forever.

Unlike Zelda taking on all of the drama, Palutena interfered, chuckling nervously.

"Haha, well well... let's not get too carried away now, right ladies?"

"Excuse me, but not all of us are ladies here...and not all of us are virgins..now are we?"

"You better _fucking_ take those words back before I slit your throat you **bitch**."

"Oh my- Samus you- Eeek! When?!" Peach jumping with joy, caused some of the women to give embarrassed smiles.

"It's none of your business...and Bayonetta- your pussy is rotten, so be careful with your words, motherfucking slut."

"Oh really? So you like me?"

"You're fucking stupid. Get the fuck out of my way, unless you want to die today. I have no issue killing a few whores."

"Bayonetta, I really advice you to stop.. she is being serious."

"Oh who gives a fuck, if she wants to fucking fight, then we can take this outside... no boys allowed, bitch."

"Okay honestly... shut the fuck up, Netta. You're just mad because you can't get dick... unlike Space Queen here!" The Pink Princess, interfering as if she had no problem involving herself in such an unruly argument.

"Peach stop.. don't get involved."

"No..no.. I can fight two bitches."

The atmosphere became too overwhelming, and Lucina bounced a while ago, not really in the mood to witness any drama. The cabin was small, and there were at least ten girls in there altogether. Zelda was just praying that someone would step in and do something about it. Peach was no longer helping the situation either. Rosalina decided to take control over the controversy.

"Will you all please shut your mouths? Peach, I am highly disappointed in you, as you are supposed to represent pure royalty. What is this foolishness? And as for you two... none of you will be fighting. Instead, prove how brave you are by jumping off the cliff outside the forest. No powers involved. If you two want to talk trash towards each other, then you two can do it near the time of your death. Go on... I'm waiting."

"Oh please.. a cliff? I'll do it if Miss Aran does it... that's if she is not afraid to do so."

"You know what? I'm sick of your fucking mouth."

"Good, do I care? Nope."

" **ENOUGH!** You two will be going outside _immediately."_ The Galaxy Princess grew irritable of the charade, forcing both of them to go outside with no option in their own hands. Samus hadn't said a single word afterwards- she just knew what her plans were going to be. The sinister smile grew on her face. She was truly a sneaky devil- wanting her way, whenever she wanted something, even if it meant killing others in the process. She was the most wanted person in the galaxy- _The Galaxy_. There is absolutely no reason for her to be afraid of a little child.

* * *

During the whole commotion between half of the female smashers, Ike and his two other friends finished eating their meal. He was never really comfortable with the fact regarding Samus's absence in the "cafeteria". Growing irritated, he snuffed his patience out of frustration, standing up from his seat. His friends did the same, practically clueless of everything around them. The Blue Flamed Hero had a terrible feeling about his girlfriend, and whether or not she accepted the idea of marrying him, she was still his girlfriend, and he would still do absolutely anything and everything for her until the day he died. There was no doubt about it. In the beginning of their relationship, they made a promise to never leave each other, and that was that. No broken promises, no revenge. Even if they lived in two different timelines, that did not matter to them.

Running back to the Cabin Inn, all he could hear was terrifying screams, cries, bellowing, and more screams. His heart's pace increased out of anxiety, impatience, and fear. The only thing that mattered to him was- one of them screaming was Samus, and whomever else was up there did not matter to him as much. Not only did he hear out, but Marth and Link came to conclusion that there was something _awful_ out there. Leaving the two in the dust, he screams,

 **"SAMUS!"** His raspy voice, breathing for air, grabbing the attention of the many woman fighting on top of the Cabin Inn hill. The feeling of death subsided, using all of the energy he had to save the woman he loved. He may not be a prince, but she was his princess, his queen... his everything, and there was nothing that would take her away from him, not even Ridley.

* * *

Instead of jumping off the cliff like Rosalina ordered them to, the Bounty Huntress deliberately struck Bayonetta with her taser, whipping her from the back. A deep gash, forming on the brunette's neck and down, had crimson blood spilling out. The witch fell to her knees, grunting, wincing in agony. Pain. That didn't stop the brunette though- she managed to pull through in a minute, turning around, jumping on her foe. Although she was basically at Zelda's height, it did not stop her from doing what she intended to do- fight.

They fought wholeheartedly- no talking, no comebacks, nothing. Just their weapons, their fists, and their own methods of logical fighting. The fire in Samus's whipping gun, and the time lapse from Bayonetta's witch skills made it all a sight to see. Burns, cuts, gashes, dirt, blood, all of the above. Nobody got in the way, only the shards fallen on the ground from the broken windows. No female was grabbing hair that day. This was simply no cat fight. There was no such thing as a petty fight involving these two smashers. The fighting- endless, fighting like no tomorrow. Slitting each other's skin off, the flesh becoming raw. Oh the sight was terrible, and yet nobody did a thing about it, not even Zelda.

* * *

After ten minutes of endless brawl, Ike made his own appearance, his indigo hair ran wild, and his rough face was worn out. He made no effort to make a conversation with any of the females... he only saw Bayonetta hanging on the cliff with Samus right in front of her poor, helpless torso.

Bayonetta was going to die. Both of their bodies were weak- ruined even. Porcelain flesh no longer pure. The only pure thing within this fight was the gun, staring right in front of the witch's face. It was pure for sure, killing all of it's enemies standing right near it.

"I am only going to say this once... and you better hear these words clearly. I am not afraid to kill you, Bayonetta. You are messing with the wrong species, sweetheart. Are you aware that I have Chozo DNA? I could practically kill your weak ass in a heartbeat, but.. I decided to play fair and square. Are you happy bitch?"

"Y-You're fucking insane! Look! There's your fucking boyfriend! Now please! Pick me up!"

".. **No.** "

Ike couldn't even believe it himself. It was as if he was never really aware that Samus would actually kill a fellow smasher. This is what he got for loving a crazy woman... and now that he really could not help himself for loving her, he was screwed. The man was not even sure if he could say anything at this point... what was there to say? Would she shoot him too?

"S-Sam.. what are you doing babe? Please put the gun down..okay?" The fearful mercenary rested his hands in front of him for support of whatever his insane lover had planned for anyone at the moment. One would think she would shoot him off the cliff too..

The blonde turned around, anger in her eyes. Betrayal for some reason. She had been driven to insanity with such bashful words coming from the woman in front of her. There was possibly no way she could forgive her of the name calling. The frustration burned right through her soul, oh how she just wanted to get into her ship just to run right through the woman's torso. The same feeling she was experiencing- revenge is what she called it... the feeling of revenge crept right through her own spirit. It all started from her anger due to the death of her parents, continuously boiling up all of the anger she obtained inside of her ever since. The ball kept growing, ferociously more angry than before.

".. ** _What?_** " As she wait impatiently, all he could ever do was stare at her, searching for her true self behind the irises of her own green orbs. Slowly, he made a move, steadily walking closer towards her. All he could do was stretch his arms out in front of her, embracing her in a deep hug. Both of them were hurt from last night, and they both realized that they said some hurtful words last night, and some unexpected. That didn't mean that either of them would give up on each other. Ike certainly wouldn't.

Once again, they stood there speechless, embracing each other's hearts. Both of them needed to calm down from last night, and the truth is, they calmed each other down even when they could rile up one another's nerves.

The group of female smashers stood by, witnessing the heartfelt embrace. Their own hearts sank, still conscious of the horrible mess that surrounded them. Zelda knew all along that her friend needed to feel Ike's touch again. There was but so much time they could have to themselves, until they felt lonely again. It was sweet, and sad all at the same time. Samus was always a loner... even when Zelda appeared in her life. Sure, she had friends who admired her.. but she needed someone to relate to.

It was Ike, and one could never understand the similarities between the pair just by looking at them. That's why people should never judge. Who cares if they lived in different timelines? Who cares if one of them had blue hair, and the other had blonde? Who cares if one was a mercenary, and the other was a bounty huntress? Both were rebels for a good cause. They needed love, and they became vengeful for that particular elemental necessity. All of this fighting was for their parents. That is all that mattered, and if nothing else mattered... then what did?

Love mattered. That's what.

* * *

 **This chapter may be kind of cheesy but...ye.**

 **R &R. A few more chapters and I will be done with this fanfic. I may submit short stories within this fanfic if given a chance. **


	11. Our Sexual Tragedies

**From the last chapter...**

".. ** _What?_** " As she wait impatiently, all he could ever do was stare at her, searching for her true self behind the irises of her own green orbs. Slowly, he made a move, steadily walking closer towards her. All he could do was stretch his arms out in front of her, embracing her in a deep hug. Both of them were hurt from last night, and they both realized that they said some hurtful words last night, and some unexpected. That didn't mean that either of them would give up on each other. Ike certainly wouldn't.

Once again, they stood there speechless, embracing each other's hearts. Both of them needed to calm down from last night, and the truth is, they calmed each other down even when they could rile up one another's nerves.

The group of female smashers stood by, witnessing the heartfelt embrace. Their own hearts sank, still conscious of the horrible mess that surrounded them. Zelda knew all along that her friend needed to feel Ike's touch again. There was but so much time they could have to themselves, until they felt lonely again. It was sweet, and sad all at the same time. Samus was always a loner... even when Zelda appeared in her life. Sure, she had friends who admired her.. but she needed someone to relate to.

It was Ike, and one could never understand the similarities between the pair just by looking at them. That's why people should never judge. Who cares if they lived in different timelines? Who cares if one of them had blue hair, and the other had blonde? Who cares if one was a mercenary, and the other was a bounty huntress? Both were rebels for a good cause. They needed love, and they became vengeful for that particular elemental necessity. All of this fighting was for their parents. That is all that mattered, and if nothing else mattered... then what did?

Love mattered. That's what.

* * *

It had been a few days since me and the other smashers both left that godawful place, but oh well, what can I do now? Nothing. Life is becoming alright again, I suppose. I mean, it could be worse. It's been a while since I've actually spoken to my guy friends, so uh.. I'm here in the training room right now with my bros. Trust me, they all get on my last nerves but, they're family. Here I am, standing right now- half naked.. I've zoned out and I have absolutely no clue what I'm going to do with my life right now. Knowing Link, he's already picked up on my behavior. I shrug the question off, not really wanting to cause attention, unfortunately for me, my guys are stubborn, so of course all of them had asked by now, meaning that I won't get off the hook anytime soon. It's hard being a guy sometimes, you know? Most people think it's some kind of joke.. but to me, it's all about acting like a man, and being a man. As far as masculinity, now that's none of my business.. but respect? That's golden. The problem is- some men think with their dicks, and not with the small brain that they already have. It's stupid, to say the least.

"What's wrong with you man? You seem off." Link had asked me the question once more, time and time again. Might as well just spill the shit.

"Well.. I guess it's just life, I don't really know what else to tell you." But I did know, and I wasn't quite sure if I should actually tell them that it was actually Samus. The conversation that took place probably three days ago- it's been on my mind and now, I'm not even sure if I should have told her the way I felt. I love her a lot, but sometimes she really is unpredictable. I was at least expecting some kind of.. I don't know..an embrace? Whatever I was expecting, it certainly was not the result. She practically stared at me as if I was the deadest man on earth. I can't stop repeating the image in my mind.. I've gone cold.

"Ike, you can tell us.. I mean, we're all friends here right? Might as well, because I'm certainly not taking no for an answer right now. You fight for your friends, and now we are fighting for you. We get that your tired man, but.. at least take up on the offer.." I gave into Link's suggestion. He's right anyways..I'm tired of trying.

"..It's Sam..I'm really not supposed to share this but, right now, I need a guy's help. I figure you all are as clueless as me.. but as for right now, I'm sure that asking any of Sam's friends would be risky in the first place. I've considered Zelda, but even then... she hasn't been feeling to hot herself I see. I certainly know that Peach is by far the worse person to go to, I guess. I'm not sure man. Women are just confusing, and I'm pretty sure they say the same about us."

In the midst of all of this chatting, I finally found a pair of pants in my own locker, they were tan, and I decided to put them on. I rest my head in the metal locker, rubbing my forehead, and lastly running my fingers through my spiky hair. I'll be honest with you, there are days when I understand Sam.. but other days? I just don't even know. You could even say that under all of this flirting I've been conjuring up the past few years, I am scared of her. It never fails. I really do believe she would kill me if she really wanted to, and that's the scary thing. Women are scary. You never know when they're in a good mood, or when they're actually in the mood to talk. And let's not forget the whole vengeful spirit that some of them possess. You could say that they really are cats. My sister made up a theory a long time ago that, "Boys are dogs, and girls are cats" ...it was cute.

"Dude, what are you on? This is your girlfriend that you're talking about. You two understand each other more than anyone else. I don't know what's gotten into you, but.. this is certainly not the Ike we know. You are always on your ass man, whether it be rejection or the mere opposite. Whether it be getting stabbed ten times in the back, or having flashbacks about your family. You are always moving. Now I'd say get the hell out of here, and talk to your woman, because I assure you, Samus is one hell of a hard woman to reach out to. Isn't she a Leo based on that uh, compatibility shit? Well if she is, apparently when they like someone, they won't let go of them.. but as soon as you lie or betray them, they'll become skeptical of you forever. I'd advice you to talk to her instead of falling into that trap. I know so many men who have gotten nearly killed because they approached her in such a disgusting way, but I don't know, she sees something in you. Don't do anything ridiculously stupid to make that feeling vanish away from her spirit." This was probably one of the longest speeches that Link had ever engaged in, nonetheless, he was right. His sky blue eyes began to fill with anger and determination. He was simply helping a friend of his, and he refused to see Ike act like this. It was almost a disgrace.

"He's right, to be frankly honest with you. I think the last thing you would want from a woman is to get chased down with a vengeful spirit on your back. I assure you, it is possibly one of the worst kinds of spirits to engage with. I have heard stories like a woman killing her husband because he was cheating. I can not say whether I feel bad for the man or not... he deserved it I suppose, but I would not appreciate the gesture if I was in his own shoes." Marth spoke up, his delicate voice always bringing attention to anyone around him. It was always a distinct voice, hearing it from miles away could bring off his nature and close appearance.

"Wow.. I'd kind of laugh but, I'm in the same predicament." Roy sheepishly smiled, because despite all of the stitches still plants all over his body, he was always a guy who constantly moved as well. It was always in his nature, and since he was the energetic type of boy, nothing would really stop him from doing anything. Not even death. One may have thought that this energetic streak he obtained had got in the way of his amount of talking.. but one could say he can be rather quiet. Come to think of it, half of the male smashers were not really all that talkative. All they did was fight, watch sports, talk about nothing, sleep, unintentionally attempt to kill themselves, etc. In fact, most of the female smashers really were the talkative ones. Ironically, all they really did was gossip about stuff.

The four guys shared an awkward stare, and then a laugh.

I was feeling a bit better. I gave them my thank you's, only to leave. All three of them were right for once, well unfortunately Marth was right. The thought of Sam stabbing me to death already petrified me down my spine, however, I would make sure that would never happen to me. I love her too much to do something that stupid. Roy was right when he said that he wanted to laugh, because in all honesty, I would have wanted to as well.. but the sad reality is, all of us are vulnerable to death at this point.

Well..I'm on my way back to the dormitories, and I see the dorm right across from ours. The feeling of fear was certainly there, and it was not leaving anytime soon. What was astrology anyways? Who's to say that it's even completely real? Whatever.. I guess I'll knock now.

And I did. It was the woman who I just wanted to see. I had never missed that beautiful face of hers so much until now. She appeared to be in a pretty good mood, assuming she had caffeine. It didn't mean that my fear subsided even more though, because that small smile of hers made my feelings turn. I've always loved that gorgeous smile of hers- especially when she wears her pearly whites. That smile of hers.. it was a sight to see, and a rare one of course.

"..Ike?" She answers, in return of asking another question beforehand. I'm already making a fool out of myself, but.. it's now or never. I really didn't care if we were from completely different timelines, because I had already given her my promise.

"I'm not leaving you, so regardless or not we marry, I'm going to be with you. I know we had this discussion a few days ago, but I really can't take this anymore. I have an endless love for you, and we both know that. I don't care if you're not ready to take my children, or if you're not ready to engage in a marriage...I'll always be with you, Sam. I'm too drawn to you just to let go of the things we've already had with each other. Even if you somehow find another man, I'll be here.. waiting for you. I'll wait as long as it takes, even in my death."

We stood at the doorway, her eyes full of warmth. I could tell she wanted to release a few tears, but they never came. Once again, leaving her speechless, she invites me inside. I examine the neatly organized dorm, with luxurious couches spread all in the living room. A crystal chandelier, hanging on the kitchen room ceiling, as well as glass kitchenware plastered on the tables. Our dorm was not nearly as clean as this one. The men had sprawled their clothes on the floor, and sometimes it smelled like sweat and blood. Ironically enough, we would all yell like animals if a dent formed on our weapons.

My attention went back to the beautiful woman sitting right on the black mini couch- presuming that this was her own seat to settle herself in. Her porcelain, skin toned hand lured me towards the area she was sitting in. I attempted to walk with confidence, reassuring myself that everything would be fine, and whatever I was troubling myself with, would no longer last.

She proceeds to open her smooth, vibrant blue, colored lips that complimented her black, two piece zero suit. Showing all of her toned, feminine muscles, and abs, stair-casing along her torso's stomach. She wears this outfit outside of the matches, since it was claimed to be too inappropriate for viewers, but personally, I loved it. It was no more revealing than what other women usually wore. Her image and body figure is breathtaking, luring any man that approached her. She was so attractive that even women were drawn to her looks, and hell, I can't blame neither side. A gorgeous, sexy woman she was- always determined, never letting things in her way, never afraid to voice her own opinion. Of course, she did have some weaknesses.. and I've seen all of them. Her past was her biggest weakness, causing her to have PTSD- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which also causes her to have anxiety.

"Ike..I've been thinking about this, too.. and..I've come to my conclusion.." Her rough hair, tied in a messy bun with blonde, and dirty blonde locks falling on both sides of her perfectly structured, porcelain face. Her skin was perfect- beautiful, with no scabs, cuts, or bruises plastered on her face. Her blue-green, cat-like eyes searched the man's own lustful, midnight blue ones. The electric blue lips spoke no more, reeling themselves in to kiss the rough pair of light salmon lips right in front of them.

She was kissing me... and there was that feeling again.

' _I was kissing him, and I knew what I wanted. I was ready.'_

Our eyes closed, and silence struck. Only the sweet sounds of kisses emerged from our lips, with occasional chuckling. We were comfortable. Till this day, I will never understand the point of closing eyes during kissing, but it was basically a sin if the irises were opened during a make out session. I can say myself that it sets the mood in the atmosphere. As we kiss, my rough, porcelain fingers run through her hair locks. They flew some- the miniature fan running a small breeze in the room. My senses became lost, even causing me to forget who I was, and what I was doing. I couldn't move. This time, she was the one that stopped in her tracks for discerning something that troubled me.

Without her asking me, we face each other once more while I touch her delicate skin with my rough hands. Examining her physical features once more, I intake the beauty of her birth mark. It truly made her.. drawing me into her even more. I am literally a fool for her, and I can't help it. Drunken, and drugged with love was my own suicide. Killing myself slowly with the love poison that struck me on the day that I crossed paths with her back in Brawl. Sure, there were other beautiful women here, and I can even admit some were wife material, like Zelda, but there was something about Samus that I loved the most, and these women had nothing on her. She was intimidating... fierce. Always had a swagger in her steps, walking with determination. Other women walked with grace, excluding Lucina, who was always a determined person, although Lucina was too snug for me, plus, she was my sister's age.

"Baby..you're my everything", I say to her, embracing her smaller body. I criss-cross my legs on the couch, as she positions her own legs around my waist. Once more, she delicately kisses me, painting my own lips a faint shade of blue. I ask for entrance, and our tongues intertwine each other's, a sweet taste of peaches and strawberries was her very own sensation, as I knew not of my own.

As she proceeds to kiss me on my lips, she breaks away, only to form blue butterfly kisses on the nape of my neck, leading up to my left ear. Her monotone, naturally seducing voice rings in my ear, and she whispers,

 _"I'm ready.."_ Those words were something I thought I would never hear in my life, and even then.. what was she referring to? I look at her with a confused expression, lost. My heart thumps loudly as the pressure beats more and more, my lips become moist with more kisses. This feels so right.. her hands place themselves on my built chest, slowly attempting to remove my shirt overhead. Assisting to help remove my shirt, I remove her tight skinned top, revealing a black, lace-like training bra, and perfect, plump breasts covered behind the cloth.

...

I move his hand over my bra, helping him remove it. Maneuvering his hand over my left baby doll, he caresses it, carefully groping it in the process as he bites on my neck- as if I had not had enough hickey wounds already. He kisses from the nape of my neck all the way down to my breasts, lightly sucking on my nipple. I moan softly with my heart escaping from my chest. Hearing my heart, he chuckles, looking up at me with those lustful blue eyes he's always had. I felt his member poke into my own clit- I pleasured him through my moans, and that was his weakness. He loved my voice the most... out of everything I had- my breasts, my lips, my sacred womb... he loved my voice. I decided to pleasure him a bit, teasing him as well, and by doing so, I slid down to remove his beige pants, then his black briefs. He was guilty, and his member was just as guilty as him. I smirk effortlessly, grabbing his friend with no remorse, only to place my full lips on the head of his dick. Sliding myself in, I lick the tip of his erect penis. I could feel the fluid coming its way as he moaned from his guilty pleasures. Removing my lips, I lightly bit the head, hearing him curse. Some bodily fluid came out, but I knew he was resisting because it was not enough, and I was unsatisfied.

I began to make my way back on top of his body, only to feel him lower his own torso to lick _my_ clit. I basically sat on top of his face, rocking back and forth while he attacked my darling with his tongue. It felt so good. He was perfect, and nonetheless... _I wanted more._

" _Oh baby.."_ I moan, sneakily grinning, revealing my white teeth. I seductively lick my dark blue lips as he looks up at me, and I wink. Caught off guard, still sitting on top of him, he pushes me on the couch, getting on top of my own body. We engage in such a passionate kiss, barely able to breath through our own nostrils. Without noticing beforehand, he removed my leather panties, once more digging his finger inside my clit. It was as if some beastly figure took over his ability to move, and within seconds I was already preventing myself to spill my juices out. Removing his two fingers, he digs his head in- barely. This pissed me off, because he was teasing me, and I was growing impatient. My body was already hot and sweaty, and I was panting for air to inhale. Nonetheless, I manage to slide myself in a bit more, covering a quarter of his member. If I was not already sore this week from the first sexual intercourse we engaged in, this worsened it, because my vagina went back into tightness. Ike noticed this, and to my internal fear, he dug himself in as crimson red spilled out of my pussy. I'll admit, it hurt like hell..but I couldn't help myself even if I wanted to. The truth was, I didn't want to help myself, I wanted this.

I grunt out of pain, biting on my lips out of agony, following the constant orgasms I release.

 _ **" Ike!" **_I yell, holding onto his actual head for dear life. I felt my breasts bounce back and forth out of rhythm, and my nipples became hard, much like Ike's own member, searching my own out of pure curiosity and lust. He was practically banging me, causing my juices to spurt outward. I decide to make a move myself, managing as much as I could, I grasp his back, digging my nails in unintentionally. My blue lips press against his neck, biting and sucking on the pressure of his neck. I hear him curse under his breath, moaning even. We face each other one more, and he grabs my ass while he continues to dig in from the front. This time, he went deeper than before, causing me to scream. My messy bun fell apart, and I seriously could not fathom what was happening to me anymore. It was like everything took over me, and next thing I realize, we were both yelling each other's names. Tears formed in my eyes as I close them, and everything turns dark. The only thing I feel is ejaculation attacking my womb. It was weird, but.. it was a..good weird? I just know that I passed out. This wasn't the first time, and I get the feeling it was not going to be the last.

I was right. As he turns my torso over into a doggy style, I feel a weight pushing against my back, and I knew from the moment he sat on me, he was giving me butt sex.

 _"Shit.."_

"What's wrong baby?"

"N-Nothing.."

I was too tired to fight back, and I sense his smile sinking into my core from behind. Doing so, he dug his member once more inside my body. I felt a deep pain surge throughout my ass, and there was nothing more worse than the hell I was feeling right now. Perhaps this was revenge of some sort, but whatever it was, it was biting me in the ass badly. My lungs scream out for help, calling my partner's name, although he would be absolutely no help. I was the victim, and he was the suspect, hunting for his prey.

If my senses were not already bad enough, they were terrible now. My hair sprawled out everywhere on the couch, as he grind on my rear end. Shit, it hurt so much.. and yet I am enjoying this. My body screamed out of energy, and now my vocals were doing the same.

...

My girlfriend fell asleep on me, and I kiss her lips as I lay her on top of her own bed. My hair is wet, and I've lost my gel. I'm out of breath myself, and I soon realize that we had sex for nearly two hours. It was already 7:00 p.m. when we were both finished with our sexual tendencies, and her two friends hadn't appeared yet. I wanted to take a shower, but I was too tired. I lock the door, making sure all of our clothes were in the room so we could retrieve them again. I take a look out the window, and it had fallen pitch black with white stars lighting up the entire galaxy. She came from a beautiful place, regardless of those hellish aliens. I take a look at my baby, and those blue lips of hers formed into a curt smile. Chuckles sang from my vocal cords, as I lay beside her, embracing her with my hot body.

I fell asleep, with compatibility on my mind, thinking of all the times we spent together...

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for now guys. This is technically the last chapter of the story, but I'll be submitting maybe one to two short stories at the end to reveal flashbacks of some sorts while they dream.**

 **R &R **


	12. The Dream: The Compatibility of Two

**From the last chapter...**

My girlfriend fell asleep on me, and I kiss her lips as I lay her on top of her own bed. My hair is wet, and I've lost my gel. I'm out of breath myself, and I soon realize that we had sex for nearly two hours. It was already 7:00 p.m. when we were both finished with our sexual tendencies, and her two friends hadn't appeared yet. I wanted to take a shower, but I was too tired. I lock the door, making sure all of our clothes were in the room so we could retrieve them again. I take a look out the window, and it had fallen pitch black with white stars lighting up the entire galaxy. She came from a beautiful place, regardless of those hellish aliens. I take a look at my baby, and those blue lips of hers formed into a curt smile. Chuckles sang from my vocal cords, as I lay beside her, embracing her with my hot body.

I fell asleep, with compatibility on my mind, thinking of all the times we spent together...

* * *

"Look, dear... isn't the sky beautiful?"

The skies were a midnight blue with white, fluffy clouds roaming across the scenery. Stars, twinkling throughout the galaxy.

 _Who am I talking to?_

"Hm..I suppose so.. but that's where mom is from, and it's kind of scary up there." The small child-like voice spoke, sounding sarcastic and skeptical all at the same time. They grabbed my hand.

 _I don't understand, who is this girl that I'm talking to? Why is she grabbing my hand?_

I chuckle and I say, "Haven, don't say things like that when mommy is near, okay?" I pick the girl up, giving her a little ride on my neck. She giggles, patting my head, and roughly grabbing some of my hairs in ponytails. In the corner of my eye, I see indigo blue hairs beside my face, and as I look up...I see the beautiful girl who strikingly resembles Samus. The light blue pupils had a piercing yellow tint to them if you look closely... or is that brown? Either way, she was beautiful, and I was going to make sure nobody would hurt her. I hear a familiar foot patterns walking behind me, and as I turn around, my lover appears right before my blue eyes with the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen in my life. I kiss her soft lips, while she chuckles, soon kissing the little girl's forehead. Lowering my head, I find the two greatest dogs I could have ever owned as well- protecting me and my family. I ruffle their heads full of fur, as they bark in happiness, wagging their tails.

"Alright you two, stop talking about what's up there before they come and get you."

"...Who's they?"

"Nothing, nobody. Go to bed, alright?" Her stern voice assured Haven that she was serious about what she said.

"But mom... it's my birthday. Hmph, daddy please tell mom that I should stay up late. Besides, everyone else is up..." Today was April 19th, nine days ago it was Ike's birthday, and now it was his daugher's. Samus initially wanted to at least give birth on the same day as her husband's.. but Ike told her that he would rather his daughter have her own birthday, instead of sharing it with an old fart like himself. Her birthday is on the same day as Robin's, and is a day before Marth and Lucina's birthday. Either way, she was surrounded by love. Born in the Aryan season, she would soon become a great leader like both of her parents, inheriting success, money, and public fame, acquiring the traits of stubbornness, flirtatiousness, and competitiveness. One could say she acted like her father, but had more of a rebellious spirit much like her mother.

"Now little squirt, I don't think it's wise to talk back when mom's trying to give you orderly advice." Ike trying his hardest to not completely scold his daughter, only received grunts and more pats from the little one.

"Fine.." Haven says, as I raise my eyebrows at Samus. I walk towards the Mansion where residents could technically stay if they were bored of their own homeland and needed a break, along with my family. I could sense that Samus was possibly more aware of how Ridley was out to get her _and_ Haven now, because her pupils dilated with a hint of weariness. She told her to go to bed for one reason- and it was because of that heartless monster. Even after all of these years, he still struck out to get my wife and now, my kid. Ever since Ridley attempted to invade Smash Mansion the day that he accidentally saw two year old Haven sleeping in the room, he had come back ever since, striking at midnight, when nobody was awake. This issue caused my lover to take trips back to Space, defeating him multiple times. It angered me- all I wanted to do was to spend time with my loved ones in peace, and now that I actually have another family, I can't even live like I should. My parents had been gone for over 13 years now, and my sister also has a child herself. Sometimes, life was grand... other days? Haha.

 _...What..the hell?_

We arrive back inside the dimly lit building, hearing absolutely nothing but silence. At this rate, I already knew that people were in their rooms, but nobody was actually asleep at this time. Or at least most of us weren't.. we were all like party animals to be frankly honest, but the youngest smashers always went to bed early. My daughter never really wanted to play with them though, since she found them annoying and childish- which of course, was the way they were supposed to act. Some days, I find her playing with some creatures like Pikachu, but on most days, I find her hanging around her own pets, riding on their backs.

Much like her own mother, she befriended Zelda out of all the females, but for the most part- she definitely preferred hanging out with my friends. I could tell Roy was more than likely her favorite, because he's that 'cool fire guy' like Haven refers to him as. Hey, I had fire too.. but most daughters believed their parents to be lame either way. She also came to adore Link in some ways, although she noted he can be a bit rude. I think she hates Marth... but whatever. A while ago, she met Mist and Boyd, along with Boyd's family... I believe she finds my sister to be weird or annoying, and perhaps even a little crazy... All three of the terms were true, but she likes her anyhow...sometimes. I remember the kiddo referred to Boyd as the 'Guy with the big guns', as if I didn't have any myself... I really wonder what goes on inside her head most of the times. I never understood that kid of mine, but I love her.

Approaching right in front of the room, I offer to open the door with my right hand, allowing everyone, including the dogs, to go inside before me. As I walk inside, Haven jumps off and runs to her room, cackling as if she was already up to no good. I can admit she was sometimes a handful. The only thing I saw was her back-length hair running past her, shutting the door without a care in the world. You could say she was pretty tall for a six year old, standing at 54", or four feet and six inches... this was expected.

Sam and I exchange looks, more than likely having the same idea of whatever the rascal could have been doing. Ironically enough, both Rascal and Haven were actually..rascals. In this family, I shared numerous amount of nicknames for each member, excluding Rascal, since his name was pretty much explanatory. I usually call Samus my 'Baby', or 'Princess', Haven- my 'Little warrior', 'Squirt', or 'Baby girl'. Come to think of it, I never really gave Arya a nickname, but she is basically a road-running rebel, who is also very stubborn. I'm starting realize that I'm just surrounded my stubborn females in this family.. whether it be of flesh or of fur.

Anyways, I guess I got off guard for a bit, because Sam was apparently talking to me about something.

"..Ike... wake up. I asked for you to go check on her to make sure she doesn't do anything suspicious. I'm going to get myself ready for bed since the dogs are already heading off to sleep. Remember to ensure that the windows are to be covered, and Ridley is not out there in the sky." Coming back to my senses, I realize that Samus was ordering me to do something. Attempting to comprehend what she actually spoke to me about, I only nod.

"Alright mom" I jokingly say to her, flashing one of my charming grins to annoy her. It worked, she rolls her eyes before me as she plants a longing kiss on my lips.

"I'm serious, Ike."

"I know, I know babe... I love you."

"And I love you too, now stop being silly and do what I said." Her attitude never really subsided when they got married. She had been giving him orders before they got married, and she had been giving orders after the fact.

"..Damn." I did exactly what she told me to do, only to find out that Haven was actually cooperating for once. The moment I walk inside her bedroom, the windows were already covered, and she was already 'asleep'. I grew skeptical... I knew she wasn't really sleeping but, it _was_ her birthday, so..I guess I'll let her slide this time, without Sam knowing of course. I walk over to kiss her goodnight, whispering,

"I know you're awake", and she screams, giggling out of guilt. I tickle her tummy, smiling with joy. Despite all of that stubborn behavior she obtained, she can be a good kid. At least she was trying to be anyways. I tell her to go to sleep, ensuring her to keep the window closed, and I walk out the room. Strutting back to my own room, I find Samus already dressed for bed. All she was wearing was a black robe, a laced-up, corset black bra, and a lacy, black thong, revealing all of her curves, and nicely toned skin. I basically stood there at the doorway with my jaw dropped half way open. People may think this is funny, but I swear this woman gets more attractive every time I see her. Her blonde locks were no longer strained by a red ponytail holder, letting her hair flow freely. In her hands was a Nintendo magazine, assuming that she was reading about some junk or gossip.

Her seducing, bright eyes leered over at me, covering her mouth with the magazine. Instead of getting up like I was half expecting her to, she closes the magazine, slowly ripping the source into two strips of paper. As she does so, she sets the trash on her dresser, only to use her index finger to lure me over. I had no idea what was going on but...

 _I feel shaking, disturbed by a loud hand slamming across my face..._

 ** _"IKE."_** Without a doubt, I got slapped by my own girlfriend...

"Will you _wake_ up? You're going to be late getting to the lesson for today, and I'm not the one to blame." She seemed annoyed, to say the least, and much to my demise I couldn't say anything, especially since the fact that I had a dream about us getting married and having a child named Haven with two dogs. What the hell was that anyways?

' _Ah.. I knew it. It was too good to be true, anyways. Sam would never marry me'_ I say to myself, still not bringing myself to talk. Practically sharing stares with my baby, I just smile like the idiot I was for her, deciding to speak.

"Good morning, honeybear." All she did was give me a scornful look, and as she open her mouth, she tells me,

"Get your _ass_ up before I become a grizzly bear." I really couldn't tell if she was joking or not.. I mean, she seemed dead serious, but part of me just knew she was joking.. maybe.

"I guess I'll better get up before mother bear whoops my ass."

"You're sure as hell right. Now go, Ike."

And I did, and I made sure that I did everything right to keep my girl happy, because there was always a chance she'd attempt to murder me if I hadn't.

Everyone was right... she was crazy as hell but.. she's my kind of crazy, if you get what I mean. Well whatever, this is my life, and.. there's nothing I would do to change it, especially if it meant not having Sam or my friends in my life. I guess that's what you call a.. strong compatibility. For all my friends who are lost out there, and has no clue whether they should spend their life with someone or not, make sure you have all of your shit together before getting screwed over. If they just so happen to be the one, then that's what the compatibility of two should be like. That's all.

* * *

 **This was just one of those short chapters I'm uploading in the story.**

 **Hope you guys liked it, also happy upcoming birthday to one of my friendos! ...**

 **She's weird.**

 **R &R! **


	13. His Birthday Wish

The sun arose, setting high on the land of green grass that day. The Hero of Blue Flames arise with the energy he regained overnight.

He roars a big yawn, a stretch, as he ruffles his indigo blue hair. Today was his special day, April 10th. It was his 28th birthday, and only two more years to celebrate the gleam and bliss of the Roaring Twenties. What's next? One could probably ask, but even he could not give an answer to that question.

The Beorc male was half-naked, with his muscles glistening in the sunlight, and his room smelled with a nice, aromatic scent. It certainly had a mixture of his 'Spice' cologne, and his girlfriend's delicious perfume. One could say they had a little fun last night, seeking revenge on one another in such an intimate way. The satisfied man smiled, forming a curt angle in the corner of his mouth, thinking about how much he spent time with her last night. She was the first person who told him happy birthday, right when 12:00 a.m. struck, her lips parted ways, congratulating her lover for making it another year. Her birthday was not too far away itself, turning 28 as well... but this was Ike's day, a day in which he should always cherish, no matter what happens. There was only one day you could celebrate your birthday... and it should never be taken for granted.

His parents used to always tell him to, "Always bring happiness to your darkness, because there will always be some day when your unknown death will come." Ike had to admit even he had not been abiding the saying for a few years now, but he has been managing to live on, with all of the cuts, bruises, and gashes he's had to endure ever since he led the Greil Mercenaries clan. There has always been those days when he just wanted to give up on his life, his strength, and everything else he possessed, but there was always that little voice in his head, telling him to keep trying... to keep holding on. He never understood who or what it was, since it certainly was not his conscience, but it was there, controlling his actions on life or death. Life, he chose.

Snapping back out of his trance, he heard the door creak, revealing the woman whom he could never replace, even if he wanted to. He never wanted to do so either way.

Samus was wearing her orange, two-piece zero suit, showing a little bit of her cleavage. Ike was still undressed, and she just stared at him as if he was the laziest person alive.

"As long as you're dating me, you're going to celebrate your birthday babe. Get up and get dressed." The warrior smirked, teasing him out of satisfaction. All she could ever think of was how lazy he could be sometimes. The woman scoffed, walking over to the edge of the solid, dark colored bed, where Ike had been sitting, wasting his precious time away. She leaned her head in on top of his chest, and he kissed her porcelain forehead with delicacy. He enjoyed this moment right here, but even he knew that walking downstairs to the lobby would only be filled with a bunch of other smashers, wishing him a happy birthday.

Today, the intercom would be playing Fire Emblem music, dedicating it to any Fire Emblem character's birthday. For Roy's birthday, they blasted his own theme song through the intercom before they left for the Trail of Trials a few weeks ago, and today, Master Hand blasted Ike's own theme song through the intercom, along with 'More Than Just Comrades'. This gesture alone, gave the hint that it was indeed, Ike's birthday today, and everyone would be celebrating. Kids liked him, women liked him, and men liked him. Besides, Ike did fight for his friends, what more could anyone possibly want from a guy?

"I'm not getting dressed until you kiss me." Ike grinned a toothy grin, staring back at her with pleasure on his face, while Samus removed her head from his chest, just to stare back at him. Truthfully, all they wanted to do was lay around in each other's arms, but Ike had friends so-

"You have to catch me first" Samus bolted out of her sitting position, and she sprinted on her legs, making a dash towards the bathroom. Ike couldn't even think about what his girlfriend was doing, let alone her going to the bathroom out of all places. The man shrugged, chuckling a bit every now and then, pretending to not know where she was at.

"Oh where, oh where is my pussycat?" He got on his knees, crawling like one of those rodents who slide on their belly. Samus had said nothing of the sort, and after a while, she opened the door, only to get attacked by Ike's structured torso. He hugged her tightly, biting her shoulder, growling and purring.

"Ew Ike!" She was half disgusted, yet half amused. Rolling her eyes, he laughed, backing her up against the wall.

"Now kiss me."

"No."

"Why not? Do I have to punish you later? It's my birthday." He flashed one his annoying smiles, just to win this small charade.

"Oh, But Daddy.." She decided to play her fair game as well, full of taunts, teasing and everything else she could have pulled off.

"But nothing, Mom."

"..Fine." Samus lifted herself up, forming her legs around his abdomen, as she kissed his lips, biting it with force. The two engaged in the embrace for at least five minutes until the bounty huntress broke them up.

"Alright now, Tiger. Let's get going." Ike groaned out of frustration as Samus said this. He really didn't want to do anything, nor did he want to see anyone else to be frank.

"..Babe?" Ike decided to just ask her for one small thing.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we just sleep together? I don't want to see anyone else right now except you. It's been a busy few weeks."

"..Yes.."

Once again, the lights went out as the pair fell on the bed. Both of them were secretly tired, and no smasher got a lot of rest lately. It was only 12:00 P.M. anyways.

' _My birthday wish is just to be with you...'_


End file.
